No Me Olvides Todavía
by GellySweetDreamlike
Summary: Bella se cree abandonada por su matrimonio, cuando la realidad es, que su marido sólo ha intentado protegerla de algo muy grande que se avecinaba entre ellos. Ella prefirió su amor sobre todo lo demás, y obtuvo lo que quiso con todo y sus consecuencias.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Aún no soy muy conocida, lo sé. ¡Soy Gelly! (una combinación de mis dos nombres) y este es el primer OS que publico con esta cuenta.**

 **El nombre de los personajes de la historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mía. No obstante, hay partes de la misma que se basan en algunos que otros detalles originales de la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **Advertencia: Es Rated M, lo que significa que contiene escenas con vocabulario fuerte y descripción de sexo explícito. Voy a abstenerme de poner +18, pero he cumplido con hacer la advertencia.**

 **Esta historia está registrada en Safe Creative bajo el código 1707012821881 para evitar su plagio y conservar todos los derechos como su autora.**

 **Ahora, no os entretengo más tiempo y os dejo disfrutar del relato, a continuación :3**

* * *

 **No Me Olvides Todavía**

Bella intentó forzar una risa por última vez, justo antes de finalmente llegar al portal de su casa con un acompañante a su lado.

—Gracias por traerme. —Se giró, todavía cuando sus manos continuaban entrelazadas. A través del gesto, ella era capaz de sentir la calidez de su piel pero… Nada más.

Los ojos negros de él le respondieron con ahínco, y sus manos la acercaron más a su cuerpo. Ella respondió a sus intenciones, sonriendo antes de besarlo.

Lo agarró por la nuca y sus labios se amoldaron a los suyos con ganas. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos fueron subiendo juguetones por las suaves y cortas puntas de su pelo.

El moreno hizo un gruñido de satisfacción antes de posar sus manos en las caderas estrechas de Bella, por encima de la tela negra que tenía la falda de tubo que llevaba puesta. No tardó en conducirlas a sus posaderas, e intentar que sus intimidades cada vez estuviesen más cercanas.

—Mmm, Jacob —murmuró Bella. El susodicho abrió los ojos durante un instante, y al ver que los de ella continuaban cerrados, volvió a atacar su boca, esa vez separando más la carne de sus labios para enterrar su lengua en su pequeña cavidad.

Bella sintió sus manos acariciar de arriba abajo la piel de sus nalgas, y lo dejó hacer, sólo hasta que una de ellas se atrevió a aventurar más allá de los límites establecidos y pretendió subir por la parte posterior de su muslo desnudo.

Bella se zafó de su agarre sin siquiera dudarlo.

 **Flashback**

— _Mamá, ¿Quién es él? —La pequeña pelirroja cobriza apenas entreabrió sus ojos para fijarse en el hombre mayor de extensa musculatura y moreno que la observaba con una mezcla entre horror e incredulidad._

— _Nadie, pequeña. Entra adentro, yo ya voy._

— _¿Ella es tu…?_

 _Pero Bella lo dejó con la palabra tendida en el aire mientras avanzaba hasta su hija y la alzaba en brazos; la niña se había quedado parada frente de la puerta de su casa, por donde salió segundos atrás sin que Bella lo creyera posible. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta únicamente con la intención de despedirse del hombre que hacía unos segundos atrás la toqueteaba por todos lados como si fuese una masa de harina._

— _Vete Paul, y más te vale no volver —le advirtió ella—. No tenemos porqué vernos otra vez. —Y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, entró a su casa antes que su pequeña y él pudiesen establecer aún más contacto de lo que ya habían hecho. Lo menos que deseaba, era que uno se quedara con el recuerdo del otro en la memoria._

 **Fin Flashback**

—¿Qué ocurre?

Bella intentaba recobrar su respiración mientras negaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Eso la ayudó a volver a clarificar su mente.

—Nada. Pero igual, prefiero entrar ya a mi casa. —Sus intenciones, no obstante, no fueron tan fáciles de conseguir. Uno de los brazos enfundados de traje negro la sujetaron por el codo, frenándola.

—¿No me darás un último beso de despedida? —preguntó en un tono arrogante que ella no se hubiese de él.

—Jacob —nombró con voz dura—; te aclaré que no quería nada que ver contigo, ni siquiera amistad.

—Ya que decidiste provocarme por un rato, ¿Por qué no lo terminas?

—¡He dicho que adiós! —Sacudió violentamente su brazo para deshacer su agarre y tan pronto como lo consiguió, se puso a caminar con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus afilados tacones por el sendero que la guiaba hacia al porche de su casa.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de aquel verdoso recibidor que contrastaba contra la oscuridad de la noche y acera. Acera que minutos atrás se ubicaba desierta, apenas estaba iluminada por las luces que desprendían algunas farolas de la calle. A prisas, metió la llave para abrir la puerta, asegurándose de cerrarla bien una vez estuvo dentro.

Jacob apretó los dientes y dio un golpe seco a la ventana del coche negro blindado, antes de meterse en él y desaparecer enfurecido. "Estúpida" gruñó antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar en otros apelativos más cariñosos para ella, y aceleró.

Bella soltó un suspiro fuerte, todavía estando con la espalda pegada a la puerta de roble barnizada. Movió la cabeza hacia su derecha y lentamente se despegó de donde estaba para colgar la americana que sujetaba en uno de sus brazos, encima del perchero de madera pulida.

Luego, decidió dejar la sala de estar para aventurarse hacia el interior de la casa, al que conducía un estrecho pasillo que estaba plagado de miles de marcos de fotografías distintas.

A su izquierda, antes de girar en la esquina, Bella vio la puerta de la primera habitación entreabierta. Eso era un indicio claro de que su hija ya dormía plácidamente.

Al menos, eso contaba como buena noticia.

Siguió avanzando, y se fijó en los cuadros que comenzaron a aparecer a partir de ese punto sobre las paredes de tono crema marfil, acompañando a las tantas lámparas que colgaban por ahí. En todo el recorrido restante, no había parte no cubierta por ellos.

Su vista se deslizó hacia sus fotografías favoritas, como la del cuadro donde aparecía ella a los 17 años, en la época que conoció a su primer novio, Edward.

Solo a partir de entonces las pecas sobre su nariz dejaron de ser un fastidio para ella, puesto a que él las adoraba. A pesar de que su ropa fuera holgada y no tuviera gracia, la lucía perfectamente junto a una sonrisa que resaltaba su belleza. ¿El motivo? Su mirada lo decía todo: brillaba por su reciente enamoramiento juvenil.

Otra foto por el camino que le gustaba bastante, era su foto de recién graduada; también una de cuando ella estaba en la Universidad y aparecía junto a Edward… Tanto como la del día de su boda rodeada entre los brazos del novio. Habían tenido suerte de ser una de las pocas parejas que sí pudo llegar al matrimonio y que supo sobrellevarlo. Al menos, lo suficiente como para que no se destruyese en cuestión de días.

Esa última imagen, fue la que inició su vida actual. En las siguientes, —posteriores a ese momento—, ya aparecía, por ejemplo, en una etapa avanzada de embarazo; o tal vez, como se mostraba en otra cercana, a dos días posteriores a su cumpleaños, con un bebé de apenas unas horas entre sus brazos. Otra más arriba en una esquina, por último, era una foto de ella sonriente con Edward y Renesmee en sus primeros meses, constatando la feliz familia que continuaron siendo a lo largo de los años... hasta hacía poco tiempo.

En seis pasos más, Bella alcanzó la entrada a la cocina, y lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue a Edward sirviéndose un plato de comida de la sartén. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él reparase en la presencia de su esposa en la misma estancia donde estaba, dejándole completamente atónito.

—Creía que no ibas a venir a cenar esta noche —mencionó con asombro, mientras se volteaba a mirar los útiles de cocina sobre la vitro cerámica. —No he hecho suficiente, lo siento.

Edward se rascó el cuero cabelludo, nervioso e incómodo por no creer poder ofrecerle algo de comer a su mujer, ya que ahí solo había contenido para dos personas, y no para tres. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Pero un instante después, los volvió a abrir, echando un vistazo rápido al reloj digital plateado en lo alto de la pared.

—Pero son las diez de la noche…

Bella entornó los ojos.

—¡Es verdad! Renesmee ya está cenada y dormida. —Y de la nada, pareció recomponerse felizmente—. Entonces todavía queda un poco de comida, por si quieres.

Iba a pasar por su lado para ir al comedor, pero ella lo retuvo en la cocina y lo examinó con sus orbes marrones inyectadas de furia.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —le interrogó.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, pero ella no cedió.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto Edward? ¿Hasta cuándo quieres soportarlo? ¿Hasta que traiga a uno de mis amantes a este piso y folle con él en nuestra cama de matrimonio ante tus ojos? ¿¡Hasta ese punto!?

Edward seguía callado, mirándola perplejo y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

—¡Contéstame de una puta vez!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella? —respondió con la voz cortada mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

—¡Qué reacciones! —Cogió el plato de la encimera y lo lanzó por detrás hasta que este chocó contra la pared de un tono canela difuminado, cayendo al suelo roto en pequeños pedazos.

Aun así, Bella estaba segura que ni aún con el pequeño espectáculo él se inmutaría en lo más mínimo.

—Quiero que te des cuenta de que me estás perdiendo Edward. Lo estás viendo y no haces nada. Sé que lo sabes —afirmó—. Cuando me casé, por lo menos me aseguré de que no eras ningún idiota. ¡Así que ahora no finjas ser uno!— exigió a través de un chillido sordo.

—No estoy fing…

—Oh, sí lo estás haciendo —puntualizó con firmeza mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Hubo un pequeño percance de silencio entre los dos, hasta que Edward decidió que era hora de enfrentarla.

—Yo nunca te pedí que me engañaras.

—Pero me diste motivos para hacerlo —rebatió ella—. Cambiaste, empezaste a comportarte como un crío además de tener una actitud conmigo que ni Dios es capaz de entender.

Edward apartó la vista y observó la comida tirada en la esquina con trozos rotos del plato entremezclado.

—¡No me evites! —reclamó ella enfurecida—. ¿Qué? ¿Te pondrás a llorar por el plato ahora?

Edward arqueó una ceja sin comprenderla.

—Te recuerdo que el otro día fuiste tú el que rompió todo lo que había encima de su escritorio por un ataque de histeria y luego acabó convertido en un mar de lágrimas.

Edward empezó a descomponer su semblante rígido y Bella sintió una punzada por dentro, pero no se detuvo—. Amaba tus defectos Edward. Al principio lo hice, pero te volviste tan insoportable...

Edward calló y ella siguió con lo que tenía que decirle.

—Sé que eres desorganizado y que pierdes la paciencia fácilmente, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera me dirigieses la palabra el día de nuestro aniversario hace tres días.

Entonces, él posó los ojos en ella y buscó rápidamente algo de lo que agarrarse como salvavidas. Pero no hubo nada.

—Sí, reconoce que lo hiciste —demandó ella—. También peleamos el día anterior, y ¡ni siquiera te ablandaste un poco por la fecha! —suspiró—. Pero no te guardo rencor por ello. Te fuiste rehuyendo poco a poco de mí. ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Hemos llegado hasta el punto de estar juntos en la mesa y no hablarnos. Hace meses que no me tocas… Y cuando te invito a hacerlo, te alejas. Me haces sentir impotente con tus actos, como si me repudiaras.

—Yo no hago eso.

—¡Pues demuéstralo! —enfatizó dolida—. Sigo siendo mujer Edward. Ante todo sigo siéndolo. No soy vieja, ¿Vale? —señaló su cuerpo—. He intentado conservarme todo lo posible después de tener a Renesmee. Esperaba tener tu apoyo, tus palabras, tu contacto para seguir sintiéndome atractiva. Pero todo aquel pudor sobre mi físico que antes tú te encargaste de deshacer, ha vuelto porque me vuelvo a sentir como la adolescente sin gusto y sin gracia de la que todos se burlaban. —Edward exhaló fuertemente y Bella empezó a decaer—. Más que eso deseada, Edward, necesitada. Pero tú me lo has dejado más difícil que en toda mi puñetera vida.

No supo en qué momento furia se tornó debilidad suficiente como para comenzar a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, pero sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando Edward intentó atrapar una de ellas rozándole la mejilla. Inmediatamente Bella se apartó de él como si su contacto quemara. Por su parte, él la miró dolido.

—¿Ahora si quieres tocarme? ¡Pedazo de m…! —Bella se mordió el labio para no soltar las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. Se centró en cerrar sus ojos y aguantar el llanto dentro de su garganta, para permanecer fuerte y poder seguir.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, Edward miraba hacia el suelo y podía ver rasgos de decepción marcados en su rostro. Cuando se percató de su atención sobre él, volvió a subir la mirada y se quedó observándola.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, y Bella se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, y lo haré. Si quieres el div…

—Quiero que vuelvas a cambiar —lo cortó—. Quiero saber si puedo recuperarte.

Dio unos suaves golpeteos contra el suelo laminado beige y guardó paciencia. No quería inclinar la conversación hacia un punto sin retorno antes de tiempo.

—Quiero saber si todavía puedes volver a ser el que eras. Mi esposo, el Edward con el que me casé. Mi Edward, aquel que siempre estuvo a mi lado y que me dio la posibilidad de ser madre. Entonces no te pediré nada más.

Se retiró escasamente de la cocina bañada de aspecto minimalista y regresó la vista hacia atrás una vez estuvo fuera, sin parar de repetir mentalmente toda la conversación que habían tenido.

—Si el Edward con el que me casé aún no ha muerto, entonces no habrá divorcio.

Echó un vistazo rápido a sus ojos que se mostraban inexpresivos por última vez, y después optó por retirarse definitivamente de allí.

 **nnn**

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó sintiéndose un poco abatida por la noche anterior. Al divisar el lado opuesto de la cama King Size* vestida de sábanas vino y blancas, Edward no estaba.

Se ocupó de estirar sus brazos y divagar en sus quehaceres diarios, sin nada que hacer a la vista más que alistarse. Ya se había acostumbrado a amanecer sola desde hacía tiempo, y eso sólo era porque Edward así lo deseaba.

Él tenía el horario más flexible del mundo, el cual podía modificar a su santo antojo. Antes, solía despertarse con Bella y acompañarla al trabajo, y también dejaba a su hija en el colegio en el mismo trayecto que aprovechaba para dirigirse a su propio destino. También terminaba antes su jornada, aunque esas horas las recuperara trabajando un día del fin de semana.

Pero sin querer volver a vivir en un pasado irrecuperable, Bella buscó sus zapatillas pomposas blancas, para nada combinadas con su camisón de seda rosa bebé, y fue a prepararse.

Después de todo, el día pasó sin mucha acción. Acabó cansada desechando un montón de guiones y ejemplares sin suficiente valor o "algo" que le asegurara que podrían funcionar si se publicaran. Acabó sintiéndose fatal por las dos partes. Tanto en su vida personal, como laboral. _Genial._

Al llegar a su casa pronto, aún tuvo tiempo para cenar con su pequeña. Aunque fuera una cena monótona y silenciosa entre los tres de la casa, para Bella, el estar con su hija era el reconforte para todo lo malo que atravesaba. Notó, aún así, que durante toda la velada que Edward la miraba algo nervioso, y antes de recoger todo y dejar la mesa negra despejada, ella agradeció la cena como de costumbre. Pero él siguió pensativo e ignorándola, por lo que Bella decidió dejarlo tal cual mientras se llevaba a Renesmee para acostarla. De esa manera, Edward se quedó comiendo solo una vez más, acompañado de la soledad.

 **nnn**

En la segunda mañana, como era costumbre, Bella se duchó y tomó algo de desayunar rápido para ir a la oficina. Por el trayecto, sentada en su Mercedes, se tachó de incrédula por creer que Edward iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, tal cual un día hizo.

 _"De ser mi príncipe de cuento de hadas a un verdugo sin sentimientos le fue fácil. Sin embargo, pasar de ser un verdugo a mi antiguo príncipe azul le iba a ser difícil"_ Pensó.

Al subir por el ascensor, se encontró a uno de sus tantos compañeros que tenía trabajando para la misma editorial. James. Él se limitó a sonreírle y a darse la vuelta para apretar el botón del piso al que ambos se dirigían. Bella mantuvo la distancia, a pesar de estar a su lado. Una indirecta muy directa para decirle que su "pequeño acercamiento" acabó con ese típico toqueteo entre horas, y que nunca más volvió ni volvería a repetirse.

Al salir, como debía ser, se despidieron y cada uno tomó su propio rumbo. Delante de Bella, apareció de la nada la delgada y alta morena de gafas negras a juego con su uniforme gris de trabajo. Su mejor amiga, Ángela Weber.

—Bells —la saludó alegre para acercarse a darle un beso—. Has vuelto a venir temprano.

Aunque tenía que sonar como una pregunta, acabó por parecerse más a una afirmación.

—Así es —confirmó con un leve asentimiento.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y apartó los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos, seguramente de cansadas horas de trabajo, para tomarse un momento con su amiga.

Bella sabía que iba a hablarle del tipo que conocieron la última vez que salieron a la discoteca, uno que por cierto se hizo muy amigo de Ángela… Pero que no miró precisamente con ojos de amiga a la Bella de esa noche, que llevó un vestido dorado adherido al cuerpo de una manera bastante indecente.

—Creía que por fin le ibas a dar una oportunidad a Jake. —Y la tan esperada confesión, por fin llegó—. Entre el otro día y ayer. Podía cubrirte si te tardabas más.

Bella se preparó para enfrentar a su amiga, y de tratar que sus insistencias cesaran lo antes posible porque justamente esa mañana, era la menos conveniente de todas para seguir debatiendo el tema.

—Lo he intentado —reconoció—. Pero ya sabes, el matrimonio lo sigo llevando encima, y eso me detiene.

—Ya han pasado ocho meses Bella. Al menos según tú, desde que tu marido y tú... ya sabes. Es tiempo de que te consigas alguien quién te acompañe, o que por lo menos que te trate como te mereces. —Miró a los lados para percatarse que nadie les prestara atención. —Ya sabes, tener al menos un poco de sexo después de ese tiempo.

—Ang…

—Lo necesitas urgentemente. —Bella rodó los ojos—. Dime sino, cuál es el beneficio de casarse temprano. Mírate —la señaló alzando las cejas—: A los veintiséis viviendo como una cuarentona.

—Por lo menos tengo una hija maravillosa —se defendió ella—. Además, soy la única de tus amigas con la que puedes presumir de tu eterna soltería.

Ese comentario la hizo estallar a carcajadas.

—Eso es muy cierto. —E hizo énfasis en el "muy".

—Ahora, si me disculpas, me pondré a trabajar. —Intentó fingir una cara de ánimo eficaz, pero como su amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, Ángela la conocía lo suficiente para conocer sus mentiras e intentos de distracción.

—Bella… —La abrazó por detrás y sin poder evitarlo, ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba al techo ¡—. Si no puedes engañarle, entonces divórciate. Piensa que es lo mejor. —Se separó de ella y la puso enfrente para mirarla a los ojos—. Vosotros dos ya no sois un matrimonio.

—Ya he hablado con Edward —admitió con pesadez—. Intentaremos arreglarlo, y si no funciona esta vez, lo dejamos.

Exteriormente, quería aparentar que estaba analizando el asunto desde un punto de vista objetivo, pero en el fondo, no hacía otra cosa que rogar al cielo porque eso no llegase a suceder. De tan solo pensarlo, le partía el alma.

—Bien. Espero que estés tomando las buenas decisiones Bella, porque al fin y al cabo, tú serás la que vivirá con ellas.

Y la misma Ángela la soltó para retomar su rumbo por detrás de recepción, mientras Bella se dirigía hacia su lugar, por el otro camino, del edificio Editorial.

Al finalizar su turno de cuatro horas matinales, Bella bajó para tomarse un respiro de la claustrofóbica oficina. Tal vez iría a la cafetería "Twilight, que se ubicaba al frente de su trabajo, y se tomaría algo para luego regresar a finalizar su turno de la tarde. Salió del ascensor luciendo sus tacones detrás de tantos hombres con traje, y al estar en la calle, se encontró con un familiar Volvo gris ante sus ojos.

Justo delante de él, estaba inclinado un broncíneo hombre de ojos verdes cubierto por los leves destellos del sol que alcanzaban su figura. Lucía un traje del mismo color de su coche, con una corbata negra, y para rematar su look condenadamente sensual, regaló a Bella una de las sonrisas torcidas que ella casi tenía olvidadas del todo.

—¿Me concedería el favor de acompañarme señorita?

—Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó sin acabar creérselo todavía. Y bajó los escalones a una velocidad reprobatoria por su escasa consideración a los problemas de equilibrio que padecía—. Creía que estarías en la discográfica, yo…

—Tenemos mesa reservada en un lugar maravilloso que te va a encantar Bella —la interrumpió, anunciándole la buena nueva a la vez que abría la puerta de su coche—. Y no te preocupes por mí, yo sé qué hago con mi trabajo.

Ella estaba demasiado eclipsada como para no aceptar su invitación; pero un _clic_ en su cabeza la hizo recordar los inconvenientes de aquella sorpresiva visita.

—Edward, te lo agradezco pero tengo que volver a trabajar en media hora.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus réplicas, él la agarró del brazo y la tiró hacia él, impregnándola de su aroma, exigiendo a sus manos posarse encima de su pecho y dejando su rostro a milímetros del suyo. No actuó por la amenaza de que se fuera, sino para callarla.

—Ya me he encargado de eso también. He hablado con tu jefa y tienes el resto de la tarde libre.

—¡¿C… cómo?! —soltó nerviosa—. N…no puede ser. ¿Qué has…? —Pero de repente, selló sus labios contra los suyos de una manera voraz. Sus dientes tironearon de su labio inferior y su lengua reclamó la boca de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Bella gimió sin quererlo y se olvidó por un instante de todo, después que se reconfortara a ella misma con la idea de que era su esposo el que la tenía de esa manera. _Y eso que era la guirnalda del pastel que le había ofrecido degustar._ Hasta el momento, no le dejaba espacio para quejas.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Edward nunca dejó de rozar sus labios. Sus alientos se entremezclaron por sus respiraciones agitadas y Bella, por su parte, no se veía capaz de abrir los ojos o creía que acabaría por desmayarse.

—Vámonos. —Ella asintió con la mente totalmente en blanco. En aquel instante, acotaría cualquier orden de su parte. Sus piernas flaqueaban como la misma gelatina, y aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad ante ese hombre había vuelto tan solo con recibir ese mínimo contacto de su parte.

La gran diferencia que había entre los otros hombres y su esposo, es que ella seguía enamorada de él. Y ningún rato en los últimos meses con alguien más, se asemejaba a la electricidad que sentía con un solo roce del hombre a quién ella realmente pertenecía.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi coche?

Edward sonrió.

—Creo que tu amiga estará encantada de decirle a su novio cuando la recoja que se ocupe de él.

Bella quiso objetar algo más, pero le era imposible.

En el camino a lo desconocido para ella, solo lo pasó sonriendo como boba. Sus dedos repasaban sus labios como si estuviesen reviviendo cada detalle de lo que había sucedido momentos atrás.

Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado. Como si su Edward nunca hubiese cambiado, recordando sus besos con la misma pasión y entrega de los que se concedían en sus primeros encuentros.

Sintió el fuego apoderarse de sus mejillas, atreviéndose a ir más allá y divagar sobre esa boca en todo el resto de partes de su cuerpo, mucho más abajo de lo que serían sus labios recientemente besados. U otro tipo de estos…

—¿En qué piensas?

Y volvía a sentirse adolescente otra vez.

—Yo, no lo sé.

—Juzgando tu expresión, yo diría otra cosa. —Alzó las cejas de un modo acusativo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ignorándolo. Sus mejillas se sobrecalentaron igualmente.

—No te lo puedo decir. —Y ella se rió con ganas.

—Qué, ¿Acaso me vas a llevar otra vez de luna de miel?

—No —contestó con un tono dudoso—. Por el momento.

El misterioso viaje acabó allá donde las ruedas acabaron por frenarse. Bella no calculó el transcurso del tiempo, pero lo próximo de lo que pudo percatarse fue de cuando Edward le abrió la puerta del coche para que saliese.

 _"¿Y no podrías haber vuelto a tener estos detalles antes?",_ le reclamó en su mente. Pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta. No quería arruinar el momento.

—Bienvenida otra vez Bella.

Y salió acompañada de la mano de Edward. Desvió la vista hacia el otro coche al lado del suyo. Era un Volkswagen antiguo azul.

 _¿Estaban en un aparcamiento?_ Ella intentó girarse, pero algo le cubrió la vista por completo.

—¡Edward!—chilló cuando sintió el toque de sus palmas suaves, pero con un cierto toque de rugosidad, sobre sus ojos.

—Déjate guiar por mí. —Pudo oír su leve risa—. Yo sabré dónde llevarte.

Él no la soltó hasta que estuvieron pisando el mismísimo suelo de la desierta cafetería. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo inusual, algo que ambos estarían de acuerdo en que era una locura, pero aprovechando que la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían en el aula y que ese sitio estaba desierto... sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Ya puedes abrirlos. —Y Bella lo hizo, examinando con atención sus alrededores. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se encontraban en su antiguo instituto.

—¡Edward! ¿¡Acaso estás loco?! —«Tal y cómo esperaba», le dieron ganas de decir a él—. ¿Qué... Qué estamos haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Cómo demonios has entrado?

—Me ofendes. —Frunció el ceño—. Creía que te conocía lo suficientemente bien como para asegurar que te acordabas de lo mucho que te ayudaba en tus escapadas de educación física. —Se le acercó pícaro—. ¿Es que tú ya has olvidado que era el único que me sabía la entrada de los pasillos secretos?

La tonalidad de rojos y granates que cruzaron por la cara de Bella fue bastante variada, y lo único que pudo hacer Edward ante eso, fue reírse e inclinarse por morirse de ganas de besarla. Y lo hizo.

—Edward —soltó un leve murmullo cuando sus labios fueron atacados de nuevo—. No, por favor, escucha. Esto puede ser ilegal.

—Cariño, iremos con cuidado y seguro que nadie se dará cuenta. Solo te llevaré por todos los rincones que significaron de verdad algo para nosotros... Bueno, los que estén disponibles.

Bella lo miró con detenimiento.

—Por el momento, estamos aquí, el lugar que nos conocimos. Y aunque viniese ahora un segurata y nos echara a patadas, por lo menos tendré la consolación de que he vuelto a traerte al lugar donde nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez, e hicieron nuestro presente posible.

Desde ese punto, Edward la acompañó a través de los pasillos vestidos de tonos apagados que les revolvieron diferentes emociones por dentro. Las diferentes clases que tenían disponibles por estar vacías, las exploraron con la invasión de diversos recuerdos y anécdotas que ella empezaba a nombrar y Edward escuchaba con atención.

Una cosa buena que tenía el instituto público de Forks, era que no requería mucha seguridad adicional. Por lo tanto, al final ningún segurata cabreado se cruzó con ellos. Sólo algunos estudiantes, que al ser adolescentes y estar más ocupados de sus cosas, ni parecieron fijarse en ellos.

Finalmente, después de todo, regresaron al coche.

Él se rehusó a soltarla antes de que estuvieran delante del vehículo. Y ya apartados de todo, Edward la sujetó contra si y la hizo fijarse en el lugar donde estaba situado el coche. Luego, le preguntó si se daba cuenta.

Bella tardó en procesar sus palabras, quedándose bufando por no querer detenerse a perder el tiempo, hasta que lo hizo. Recorrió y recreó las esquinas del suelo granito y el lugar, para entender que era el sitio exacto donde Edward la salvó aquella tarde de años atrás, para que no fuese golpeada contra el hielo fresco del que se inundaba el aparcamiento en pleno invierno. Esa fue la primera vez que estuvo literalmente entre sus brazos. La apartó en el tiempo justo antes que el duro material rozara un solo pelo de su cuerpo.

—Conseguí aparcarlo aquí por suerte. Solo está permitido para estudiantes, pero de todas formas, esto venía incluido en el pack de la sorpresa. —Esa vez fue el turno de ella para silenciarlo a él.

Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, y lo acercó pasando sus brazos por la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Es… perfecto Edward. Completa y totalmente. Gracias.

Edward la besó una vez más, antes de hacerla volver a entrar al coche y sacar el móvil para enseñarle la hora.

—45 minutos exactos, menos incluso de la hora que programé —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Desde cuando llevas tan bien la organización de las sorpresas? —aduló Bella con el ceño fruncido. Normalmente siempre se le escapaban detalles, pero tenía la suerte de que ella adoraba siempre más la intención del gesto a que su resultado.

—Esta vez lo he preparado todo —aclaró antes de arrancar.

Tenían el tiempo justo contando el camino de una hora y media aproximada hacia Port Ángeles, y con el tráfico que podría haber de por medio. Hasta que llegaron, por fin, a aquel restaurante al que Edward invitó a Bella a cenar por primera vez, y se dio cuenta de que él era vegetariano. Rió con ganas. Por suerte, esa idea pasó a mejor vida en el día día de Edward después de pisar la Universidad.

—Así que, ¿Hoy te ha dado por los detalles y viveza de recuerdos?

Edward se tomó un segundo para responder.

—Recuerda que tú me pediste algo, y te pienso cumplir ese deseo.

—Ayer seguías con la misma actitud.

Él sonrió ahogando una sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

—Pero hoy ya no.

Luego de comer, Edward la guió hasta la comisaría de su padre. Por su parte, Bella lo recordó melancólica, pensando que desde hacía meses no lo veía por la lejanía de distancias en las que se encontraban, al vivir en diferentes sitios.

De ida, se cruzaron por el colegio de Renesmee. Edward tranquilizó a Bella informándola de que Alice había hecho el favor de ir a recoger a la niña y llevarla de compras después de clases.

—Dios salve a mi hija. —Su comentario hizo reír a ambos.

—Bueno, creo que a ella no le sentará tan mal. Ya sabes, no es tan alérgica a las compras como tú.

—Creo que la culpa es de Alice. Deberíamos optar por separarla un poco de Renesmee.

—Cariño, te recuerdo que esas dos han estado unidas desde que nuestra pequeña existe.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro bromista con pesar.

—Si no fuera mi cuñada favorita...

Llegaron a casa poco después. Bella fue directamente desde la puerta por el pasillo hasta el cuarto, y reapareció nuevamente cuando hubo dejado sus abrigos acumulados en el perchero de madera del querido recibidor sobrecargado de adornos, de vuelta en el armario.

—Edward —lo llamó lastimera. Fue hasta él e hizo un puchero al mirarlo. Él la acogió entre sus brazos sin haber tenido tiempo de hacer nada más que avanzar unos pasos en su dirección, sosteniéndola de pie y poniéndole atención con toda ternura.

—Hemos estado por el instituto…

—Sí. —Él se extrañó por sus palabras—. Eso creo.

Bella se puso cabizbaja y lo siguió viendo a través de sus pestañas.

—Y no hemos visitado el prado.

Ahí comprendió todo. Aquel querido sitio para Bella, quedaba un poco arriba del instituto, a unos cuantos minutos en coche. Era donde normalmente iban siempre en años anteriores... Y tuvo que haber supuesto que Bella lo echaba de menos.

—Así que te has dado cuenta.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿Fue a propósito?

Edward asintió, apartando su vista hacia el resto de la sala.

—Digamos que creía que por hoy ya tenías demasiadas emociones vividas. —Definitivamente, no era lo que Bella esperaba escuchar, pero haría un esfuerzo por comprender su lógica. Ese era su objetivo, pero Edward le demostró que podía convencerla mucho más rápido cuando le subió la barbilla con su dedo índice. —Pero iremos pronto, no te preocupes por eso. —Y se inclinó para depositar un beso rápido debajo de su ojo izquierdo, justo sobre su mejilla.

Bella dejó escapar una risita y lo miró maravillada. Todo eso que le estaba dando, esos simples detalles que en el fondo eran sus mimos preferidos. Los que no costaban nada, y que le servían de sobras para reavivar todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían quedado dormidos en su interior cuando Edward cambió. Sin embargo entonces, no solo estaban despertando de una manera sobrenatural, sino que lo hacían tal vez incluso con más intensidad que antes.

 **nnn**

En el día número tres Bella se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de su marido a su derecha. Ella se sonrojó violentamente al volverlo a ver, y el susodicho simplemente le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludaron ambos simultáneamente. Así fue como despertaron entre risas, acompañadas de una cómoda plática que se dio en los posteriores minutos.

Eso hasta que la alarma del móvil de Bella sonó y puso en alerta el cerebro de Edward.

—Tienes que irte a trabajar.

Ella asintió frunciendo los labios. Se la veía entristecida mientras se levantaba de la cama, y de pronto, se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. Se giró con lentitud y observó a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Él la seguía contemplando. Entonces ella se dispuso a darle la espalda, y con el mismo ritmo, fue hasta el ropero y empezó a desnudarse rápidamente con el deseo de provocar a quien la esperaba tumbado sobre las sábanas blancas con rayas grises.

Pero para cuando se deshizo por completo de las prendas y volvió a espiar sobre su hombro, Edward ya se había ido.

 **nnn**

Al llegar a la sala después de ducharse y cambiarse, el desayuno estaba servido. Para aumentar su sorpresa, Edward estaba sentado en una silla esperándola sonriente. Aprovechó para informarle que había vuelto a cambiar su horario para que pudiese ayudarla a desayunar en paz encargándose él después de acompañarla al trabajo.

— _Como en los viejos tiempos —_ murmuró Bella en su mente, mientras bebía su calentita taza de café.

Aquel día Ángela la bombardeó a preguntas, luego de exigirle que se lo debía al encargarse, encima, de dejar a su coche sano y salvo en el aparcamiento de su casa. Le preguntó si ya volvían a tener sexo, pero ella negó, reconociendo que estuvo bastante cansada como para haberlo pensado —saltándose la mención del intento de seducción de aquella mañana—. Ángela la chinchó por un rato, pero finalmente calló.

Técnicamente, a ella le tocaba trabajar hasta el mediodía, pero habló con su jefa para ver si podía recuperar parte las horas perdidas del día anterior. Ella se negó en rotundo a la sugerencia, incitándola que disfrutara con su marido, ya que si ella hubiese podido hacerlo, lo habría hecho.

Más tarde, entonces, Bella había decidido avisar a Edward que todavía estaba disponible para que la fuese a recogerla sobre la hora de comer, pero justo en la salida, recibió un mensaje donde él la ponía en sobreaviso de que había surgido un inconveniente en la discográfica que tal vez lo haría llegar con retraso.

Ella decidió esperarlo tomándose algo en la cafetería de al frente. Pero en aquel intento por acortar los minutos de más, pensó que tal vez la magia se había acabado. ¿Y si al final no iba a recogerla como le había prometido? ¿Y si el problema de la discográfica lo volvía a alterar tanto que regresaba con su humor de perros cómo siempre? ¿Habría sido ese siempre el motivo de la brusquedad en la que cambió?

Justo estaba ocupándose de crear esas teorías en su cabecita, cuando vio a Jacob sentarse en uno de los taburetes negros con patas plateadas frente a la barra, a su lado, sin que ella se lo pidiese.

—No me volviste a llamar —mencionó con un tono de reproche.

—No tenía por qué —le respondió ella cortante—. Te lo dije, no quiero volverte a ver. —Apartando la vista, se dispuso a remover su café, antes de que las manos bronceadas la detuvieran. Levantó el rostro y Jacob quiso aprovechar en intentar volver a probar sus labios. Por suerte, ella fue más rápida y pudo evitarlo usando sus manos como escudo.

—¡Te he dicho que no!

—Vamos bonita —la presionó—. El otro día me dejaste ir mucho más allá.

Con eso solo se ganó una bofetada de su parte. Pero sus ojos se deslizaron hacia uno de los ventanales de la cafetería en cuanto cambió de perspectiva, y lo peor, era que reconoció al coche aparcado frente al local.

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que su dueño se ubicara a su alcance y la enfrentase con rudeza.

—Edward, en serio. —Bella se apresuró a excusarse—. Ya me marchaba, solo vine a esperarte cuando él apareció.

Bella se interupuso en su delante deslizándose fuera de su asiento para que no llegase a Jacob.

—Te iba a besar —aseguró taladrándolo con los ojos.

—Le he detenido a tiempo.

Entonces escucharon una risita a sus espaldas.

—Cómo si no lo hubieses hecho otras veces, aunque de manera mucho más intensa, por supuesto.

Edward iba a estampar su puño contra la cara del tipo, mas Bella cogió su mano y la posó contra su mejilla. "Por favor" le suplicó echando una ojeada al ambiente del local y a un público alarmado ante la idea de que la cosa se pusiera seria. Edward se concentró en sentir la preocupación de su esposa y en las caricias que le hacía ella con los dedos que delineaban su rostro.

Decidió ignorar al individuo y salir del restaurante de manera civilizada, con Bella casi pisándole los pies, luego de hacer un gesto de advertencia a Jacob y dejar los 5 dólares al lado del café sobre la encimera de mármol gris, sin que una palabra más saliera de la boca de nadie.

Una vez afuera, junto a un rostro dolido, Bella comentó que ella ya lo había golpeado antes que él por su intención de propasarse. Él le contestó que él mismo lo había presenciado.

—Edward, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Bella con un pequeño sollozo—. Pero te prometo, te juro, que no lo volveré a hacer más. Nunca. Por favor Edward, dijimos que íbamos a arreglarlo.

—Bella. —Y ante el suave murmullo de él, ella se acercó para besarlo con fervor.

—Créeme —imploró volviendo a separarse—. Por favor entiende. Aún te quiero… Nunca esto ha ido más lejos. Todos los amantes a los que yo me refería, yo sólo los he besado, pero hasta ahora el único que me ha hecho suya en todos los sentidos has sido tú, Edward. No me ha tenido nadie más.

Entonces, Edward la besó con fuerza, con pasión. Degustó el sabor de su boca comiéndosela como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuese un final. Tratando de borrar las huellas impregnadas de Jacob o de cualquier hombre en su esposa.

—Aunque eso no sea del todo _servible_ , me alegra saberlo.

Bella rió aunque la sonrisa no hubiese acabado de alcanzar a sus ojos.

—Te sigo amando con todo mi corazón Edward.

Él sujetó ambos lados de su cara entre sus manos y acarició suavemente sus mejillas enrojecidas por sus besos y lágrimas secas.

—No llores más, me arruinarás el plan que había trazado para llevarte.

Y cumplió con su promesa llevándola hasta la Push, viviendo aquella primera cita que nunca tuvieron, recordando que ella lo invitó pero al final él no fue por vergüenza. Obviamente, sólo lo hizo después de que Bella accediera a no llorar más en lo que quedaba del transcurso de su cita por el desafortunado encuentro.

Compraron souvenirs* en la tienda al estilo retro que se situaba en los primeros peldaños al inicio de la playa, justo delante de la línea que separaba grandes piedras del inicio de la arena.

Esa misma noche visitaron a Esme y Carlisle, sus queridos suegros que hacía unos dos o tres meses que no había visto. Sus visitas eran parte de las cosas que habían cambiado con la brusca transformación de Edward. Aquel día, Rosalie, su rubia y seria cuñada, había recogido y se había quedado a la niña toda la tarde. Para ese entonces, ya la tenía dormida con Emmerson, Jason y Jasseline en la casa de los abuelos, donde habían decidido montar una fiesta de pijamas ultra corta en el cuarto de los gemelos de Alice, la hermana menor de los tres.

Rose y su hijo vivían fuera de la ciudad junto a Emmett, su marido, pero Alice fue la única que se casó y se quedó viviendo con su pareja, Jasper, en la casa Cullen.

—Ya que estáis aquí quedaos, es tarde y así podéis llevaros a la niña temprano —sugirió Esme.

Bella sabía de más que la casa de los Cullen —por no llamarla mansión—, tenía cuartos suficientes para que se quedasen todos sus hijos de visita con sus respectivas parejas y nietos.

Así que después de pasar más tiempo de lo pensado en la casa y cenados, Edward y Bella se quedaron a dormir en el antiguo cuarto de Edward. Él la arropó entre sus brazos, estando él solo vestido con bóxer y Bella con una camiseta sin mangas que él tenía en su armario. Por su parte, ella se quedó acariciando su brazo derecho desnudo como consuelo de que quisiese todavía más... Y que no pudo lograr, hasta dormirse.

 **nnn**

Al despertar en el cuarto día se tuvieron que ir temprano. Renesmee tenía excursión y la irían a recoger a casa como todos los días desde que decidieron suscribirla a la movilidad escolar. Luego, volvieron a casa y se quedaron un rato en el sofá, al lado del otro encendiendo la televisión para que les hiciera compañía.

—Hoy viernes… No trabajas hasta la tarde, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió mientras Edward le hacía un masaje sobre sus hombros.

—Aunque todavía pienso que debería irme ya para completar las horas que no he hecho por estar por ahí contigo.

Edward sonrió y besó la frente de su esposa.

—Pero no ha sido tiempo desperdiciado, señora Cullen.

—No lo digo por eso —dijo acariciando la mejilla de Edward con ternura—. Sino que ellos no me descontaran mis horas laborales por placer.

—¿Reconoce que estar conmigo es un placer, señora Cullen?

Ella le dio un pellizco juguetón en la mejilla mientras sonreía por su sobrenombre. Hacía mucho que no se lo oía decir.

—Podría serlo aún más, señor Cullen.

—Entonces prepárate —la incentivó—. Hoy tenemos otro sitio que visitar, solo para contentarla aún más.

Bella tardó poco en ponerse unas converse y una sudadera beige atada a su cintura y envuelta sobre un pantalón marrón y una camiseta blanca de manga larga pegada a su cuerpo. Dejó su cabello esparcido en ondas hasta sus hombros, ya que Edward aseguró que a donde iban solo tenía que sentirse lo más cómoda posible.

La sorpresa para ella se convirtió en una inmensa alegría que Edward percibió por el brillo de sus ojitos, al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al prado.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Emocionada?

Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

—Eso es decir poco y lo sabes —le dijo dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

—Te prometí que te traería otra vez. Vamos corre, tenemos que recordar viejos tiempos y quiero ver como ha mejorado tu rendimiento en caminata por el bosque, abuelita.

Bella se quedó en shock por unos segundos.

—¿¡Qué me has llamado?!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Demuéstrame que no eres una, entonces.

Bella soltó una risa ahogada, impresionada.

—¡Tú te lo has buscado, Cullen!

Y ambos empezaron a correr por el lugar. Cabe decir que Edward no duró mucho tiempo en suavizar su ritmo para que su Bella consiguiese atraparlo. Sabía que entre las tantas habilidades de su esposa, no se encontraba la velocidad, y hasta creyó caer enamorado de su decisión cuando la sintió atacarlo desde su espalda haciéndolos caer a ambos sobre la fina hierba. Ninguno de los dos se hizo daño, pero acabaron en grandes y sonoras risas.

Edward hizo recordar a Bella muchas cosas de su pasado juntos. También pasaron un rato del tiempo entre arrumacos y caricias acompañadas de besos y pequeñas exploraciones sobre la ropa del otro, cuando el medio día llegó antes de lo pensado, y tuvieron que parar a comer en el restaurante más cercano, que como había previsto Edward, acabaría siendo donde Charlie solía llevar a Bella de vez en cuando mientras él todavía no se despedía del pueblo y ellos no eran más que simples estudiantes.

Después de aquello Bella tuvo que ir al trabajo, y según Edward, pronto él al suyo también.

No pasaron ni las cinco horas completas que Bella tenía que cumplir antes de la llegada del fin de semana, cuando recibió una llamada que la hizo salir disparada hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegó, fue en dirección hacia el despacho de su suegro, y tal cual como la atrajo su instinto, ahí estaba. Por suerte no era una emergencia tan grande como para que la atendiesen en aquella sala con cortinas separadoras para los recién llegados de la ambulancia. Estaba ahí, su dulce niña de melena cobriza y rizada hasta la cintura, atendida por su abuelo con su padre al lado de ella.

—Mi pequeña. —Renesmee no llegó a poder articular la palabra "mamá" cuando ya la tenía encima de ella abrazándola con fuerza con igual cuidado de no rozar su herida en la pierna derecha.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se ha tropezado con un par de piedras según ella, y se ha hecho un buen corte de la rodilla al tobillo pero no tiene nada roto ni esguinces. Sus huesos son fuertes.

Bella asintió besando a la niña en la cima de su cabeza, mientras volvía a sentir como el corazón le bajaba de la garganta.

—Cuando leí el mensaje de Edward diciéndome que Renesmee había llegado herida no le di más vueltas, y vine lo más pronto que pude.

—Casi ya está Bella, que repose por este fin de semana la herida y el lunes solo es cuestión de ponerle ropa que no la moleste mucho —aconsejó Carlisle.

Ambos siguieron las instrucciones, dejando aquella tarde dedicada a su pequeña hija. La acompañaron a casa y decidieron pasarla jugando con ella una vez llegaron, cosa que la impactó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —preguntó Bella acariciando cariñosamente el pelo de su hija, que se puso tensa al estar jugando un rato al Monopolio con ella y Edward en el suelo de su cuarto.

Renesmee levantó su mirada chocolateada hacia sus padres.

—Pues que hace mucho tiempo que no nos lo pasábamos tan bien los tres juntos. Ya no os veía tan felices y, hoy he vuelto a sentir que os queréis. —La niña bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos—. Pensé que un día de estos os separaríais como algunos de los papás de mis amigas.

Bella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho y abrazó a Re fuertemente. Edward no tardó en unirse a ellas, a sus dos mujeres, envolviéndolas entre sus fuertes brazos y susurrándoles que lo que antes sucedió, ya no volvería a pasar. Y después de aquello, siguieron jugando hasta llegada la hora de cenar.

Se sentaron en las sillas de cuero blanco y comieron en la mesa adornada de velas y recipientes con variedad de frutas y colores, además de la cena servida y preparada exclusivamente por Edward. Antes de sentarse, él dio repetidos besos a su pequeña en la mejilla hasta hacerla reír, y hacerla prometer unas mil veces que ya no le dolía tanto la pierna. Y a su Bella, bueno, le dio varios besos repartidos por todo su rostro y un fogoso instantáneo beso en sus labios, tal cual hizo en el dorso de su mano. Como último, susurró un "Te amo" antes de anunciar que podían empezar a comer. Y por primera vez desde hacía meses, eso sí se pudo considerar una verdadera cena familiar.

 **nnn**

El amanecer del quinto día fue muy distinto a los otros. Bella despertó con suaves caricias por la silueta de su cadera, dirigiéndose hacia arriba, y pronto los dedos fueron reemplazados con roces de labios cuando llegaron a la altura de los hombros de Bella. Y estos fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios. Bella trató de incorporarse cuando adormilada notaba como la traviesa boca de Edward escarbaba en la suya.

—Muy buenos días en tu nuevo cumpleaños, mi amor. —Apenas se separó para decir eso y volvió a buscar la lengua de su mujer para llenarla con caricias húmedas, profundas, buscando acoplar sus labios a los suyos y hacerla entregarse a su más placentera satisfacción.

—Tienes suerte de que este tipo de regalos siempre me gusten —susurró todavía sonriente con los ojos cerrados—. Pero este despertar no supera al del año pasado…

—Mmm, refréscame la memoria —pidió Edward siguiendo repartiendo besos por debajo de su mandíbula mientras su mano delineaba figuras abstractas sobre su vientre. Pronto ascendió hasta el centro de su pecho.

—Me hiciste el amor a las doce y cuatro de la mañana… Y lo repetimos al despertar. —Lo último lo pronunció con un jadeo cuando Edward le mordisqueó el cuello.

—Estoy seguro de que lo podremos mejorar. —Sopló contra la débil y suave piel antes de apartarse por completo—. Próximamente. Hoy tenemos otro tipo de planes.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo observó boquiabierta. Luego pasó a tener la cara de miles de tonos distintos mientras él, lucía tan radiante dirigiéndose fuera del cuarto. Pero antes de que le pudiese reclamar nada, Bella se percató que a su lado de la cama, Edward le había dejado la bandeja con su desayuno favorito. Refunfuñó cogiendo el tenedor y lo probabándolo. _Vale, por esa vez lo perdonaba._

Para cuando ya había terminado sus tareas cotidianas, Renesmee y Edward ya estaban bien vestidos en las salas sonrientes y expectantes.

—Es hora de que te cambies, te llevaremos a la celebración de tu fiesta.

Bella rodó los ojos y volvió a pasar por el armario, murmurando cosas sin sentido advirtiéndose a si misma que la próxima vez que su cumpleaños tocase en un día que no trabajaba, tenía que acordarse de que a eso se le podía llamar alerta máxima.

 **nnn**

Todo sucedió en la casa de los Cullen. La tarta más glamurosa posible por parte de Alice, con otro invento como cada año, miles de regalos entre ellos incluidos varios juguetes del sex shop por parte de Emmett, y unas cuantas bonitas piezas de lencería por parte de Rosalie.

Bella estuvo a punto de matar a Emmett con uno de los vibradores que venían en "la caja sorpresa" pero en cuanto lo levantó con el propósito de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza y se fijó en la mirada divertida por los demás miembros de la familia, lo consideró poco apropiado. Por suerte, los niños en ese momento estaban en el piso de arriba, jugando entre ellos. Pero por Dios, estuvieron presentes en el espectáculo hasta sus propios suegros.

El regalo de estos últimos fue justamente el que les gustó más, tanto a Bella como a Edward. Consistían en unos boletos para un viaje al Caribe en las fechas del próximo verano, cuando Renesmee tuviese vacaciones. Ya que ellos habían vivido dedicados a sus trabajos, su posición económica era lo bastante buena como para permitirse un estilo de vida lujoso. Luego de los regalos, pasaron una tarde más "normal" festejando entre chistes y anécdotas hasta la noche hizo acto de presencia y tocó la hora de irse.

—Gracias a todos, por todo. Incluido a ti Emmett, no estoy enfadada contigo.

—Sabía que no lo estarías, con esa caja… Es lo menos que puedes hacer. —Pronto y por suerte recibió un golpe bastante fuerte por parte de su esposa, que aunque también había puesto un poco de jugo en su regalo, no se pasaba tanto de la raya.

Pasó a despedirse del resto de la familia, y entre el transcurso de entrar al coche y la llegada a casa, Renesmee no podía estar más sumida en el mundo de sus sueños. Edward la llevó hasta su cuarto y la arropó sin que se incomodara lo más mínimo.

Entonces cuando entró al cuarto, se llevó la sorpresa de que Bella estaba estrenando el babydoll rojo de la gama de regalos de Rosalie que venía con medias incluidas.

—Edward, ven aquí —invitó. Y el susodicho no aguantó ni segundos antes de lanzarse a ella y comenzar a complacerla.

Bella se removió entre cortos gemidos mientras sus pechos quedaban rojos y brillantes por su saliva y él seguía bajando con varios besos repartidos por su abdomen hasta la fina línea de la cesárea a un costado de sus caderas. La besó y después le dio un travieso lametón.

—Ah. —Y en nada, Edward sujetó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y llevó su boca al montículo de su esposa, ubicado dentro de aquel centro tierno y caliente del que él se hipnotizaba con facilidad.

Bella lo agarró de sus cabellos y se dejó hacer mientras soltaba pequeños grititos por las pequeñas succiones y pulsaciones en su clítoris como respuesta.

Después sintió pequeñas mordidas en sus nalgas, caricias por sus piernas y brazos, como en el resto de su cuerpo, que aparecían en compañía de miles de besos. En otras palabras, sintió que la adoraba. También notó la manera en la que se erguía la hombría cálida de Edward contra su mano, mientras ella la atendía y él jadeaba de satisfacción.

Ambos llegaron al clímax varias veces por esa noche. Hicieron el amor, de miles de maneras excepto la tradicional. Edward no quería hacerla completamente suya todavía por esa noche, y Bella aceptó a regañadientes, porque de todas formas recibió bastante.

—¿Te gustaron los orgasmos que te regalé? —alardeó Edward.

—Mucho —aseguró Bella volviéndose a pegar a él como una lapa. Acercó su rostro al suyo y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, con ella ansiosa de obtener más de su esencia de su cuerpo y de toda su anatomía, incluida su parte favorita.

Gimió con desesperación y Edward no hizo más que acariciarle la espalda al ir bajando la intensidad.

—Poco a poco.

—Sólo no te tardes mucho. —Le dio un beso rápido y ambos acabaron dormidos. Aunque a Bella no se le quitó nunca la sonrisa de tonta en su rostro.

 **nnn**

A comienzos del sexto día, Edward despertó a Bella con insistencia a las cinco de la mañana mientras dejó a la pequeña Renesmee tirada en el suelo del umbral, dormida junto a las maletas.

Tenían un viaje muy largo que hacer y podrían dormir en todas esas horas. Tanto Bella como Renesmee necesitaban descansar por sus respectivas actividades, aunque si había que hacer contabilidad de horas, Bella apenas durmió dos.

—Así que un viaje sorpresa a la Isla Esme —murmuró Bella adormilada al estar sentada en los asientos de cuero blanco del jet privado de los Cullen. Edward y ella nunca tendrían suficiente para eso, pero sí Carlisle.

—Será también parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Renesmee. —Edward le guiñó el ojo mientras se lo susurraba el oído, arrancándole una sonrisa entre todo el sueño que la vencía.

Según él mismo, podría pasar a la habitación justo después de arrancar, pero estaba tan agotada que dudaba volver a querer moverse otra vez, incluso si era para un posible mejor descanso.

—Ahora si puedes dormir. —Y con un beso por parte de Edward y con el cuerpo de su hija a su lado, se dejó llevar tranquila por la inconsciencia.

 **nnn**

Al volver a despertar, se dio cuenta de que fue la primera vez en un avión que pudo dormir tanto. Y fue ahí cuando también se percató de que sus pintas tampoco serían las mejores al llegar. Intentó ir al baño a retocarse al menos con maquillaje, para parecer un poco más presentable y que las miradas no se posasen solamente en sus vaqueros desaliñados con su jersey blanco hasta el cuello que la inflaba como un pez globo, sino también en su rostro que intentaba lucir radiante pese a las oscuras ojeras que le quedaron de la noche anterior.

Kauree y su esposo, los cuidadores de la isla, los recibieron por la bien entrada tarde. Renesmee los saludó con gusto, al haber aprendido portugués por su padre.

Bella se sintió fuera de lugar por ser la única que no entendía nada, pero por suerte, Kauree se ocupó de la niña que solo estaba hambrienta y soñolienta mientras ella y Edward salieron a disfrutar de la estancia en su primer día. Decidieron que el siguiente ya sería suficientemente familiar, pero ambos sentían que primero necesitaban volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido como pareja, aprovechando que Renesmee no tenía muchos ánimos de explorar por el momento. Al fin y al cabo ese era el sitio en el que empezaron sus días como marido y mujer.

Para cuando recibieron la noche, la cosa se afianzó mucho más que solamente recorrer la isla y bañarse juntos en la cascada.

Ambos dirigieron una última mirada al cuarto de su hija, antes de cerrar la puerta corredora hecha de láminas de madera y caminar hacia la sala de aspecto rústico sin quitarse los brazos del otro de encima.

—Edward —gimió Bella al sentirlo detrás. Sus manos fueron directas a las nalgas de su esposa, para propinarles una palmada sonora.

Ella siseó haciendo el amago de moverse pero Edward la sujetó de los brazos, acariciándoselos con el dorso de la mano, seguido con la yema de sus dedos hasta subir por sus hombros.

—Mmm. —Empezó a sentir el hormigueo a través de las fibras de su piel, las mismas que ahora entraban en contacto con el roce del miembro de su marido a su detrás.

Sus manos inquietas bajaron hasta sus delanteras, de las cuales capturaron los pezones con el índice y pulgar transformándolas en pequeñas piedrecitas erguidas.

Bella se dejó llevar tan rápido que Edward acabó por dejar sus juegos previos con las partes favoritas que tenía de Bella para poner sus palmas encima de los labios de su esposa.

—Shh, no queremos despertar a Renesmee, ¿verdad?

Bella se avergonzó.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan cruel—hizo un falso puchero ante el cual Edward se vio derretido.

—Qué tal si optamos por tomar un baño ¿uh? —sugirió—. ¿Te apetece?

Ella asintió frenética.

—Mucho. —Edward bajó hasta su frente y depositó un frente en esta.

—Te espero en el mar. —Se separó de ella y empezó a salir por la puerta delantera de cristal con bordes de aluminio, deshaciéndose ya de su camisa, bajándose los pantalones...

Bella a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron allí, ya no tenía tantas dudas. No se iba a ir al baño para entretenerse con rodeos de no desnudarse frente a él. Por lo que, a grandes zancadas casi corriendo, tal cual como lo hizo de adolescente, se fue subiendo la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba y la tiró al suelo junto a la de su marido, a la vez que le seguía el mini-short y las bragas.

—¡Edward espérame! —gritó cerrando la puerta de transparente a su detrás y subiéndose a caballito por su espalda. Le propinó un beso acompañado de una mordida en el hueco de su cuello y eso lo hizo gruñir.

—No me has dado tiempo ni de bajarme los calzoncillos —se quejó cuando esta se desenganchó de su cuerpo para mostrarse desnuda frente de sus ojos.

—Lo puedo hacer yo. —Se meneó sensual hasta abajo y bajó los bóxer con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, sin desconectar ni un instante la mirada con la de él.

Edward vio cómo su erección crecía ante los ojos expectantes de ambos, y ella no perdió tiempo sin llevar la mano a su hombría y repasarla desde la base hasta el eje, antes de plantar sus labios en la punta.

—Bella... Ah. —Edward comenzó a gemir de forma inevitable viendo como su esposa lo consentía con su boca. Ella bajó la cabeza por toda su longitud de forma lenta y comedida, quedándose ahí durante un momento mientras lo rodeaba con su lengua y volvía a subir, acariciándole los testículos y lamiendo el borde del glande antes de volver a soltarlo. Sin verlo venir, pasó la lengua rápidamente y de una sola por toda su extensión, y después bajó a los testículos, los cuales acarició levemente y luego los repasó con la boca.

—Así... cómeme... todo...—Edward estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por formar palabras coherentes, mientras la mano de Bella seguía la faena de trabajar con su miembro mientras su boca se encargaba de darle placer desde un poco más bajo. Su dedo pulgar hacía círculos en la punta mientras sus manos aumentaban la intensidad de resbalar sobre su falo ya lubricado por su saliva.

Gritó en su punto álgido de éxtasis. Él le avisó que estaba a punto, y Bella paró de jugar con sus testículos, volviendo al eje para succionarlo antes de sentir como el líquido viscoso de su marido le escupía en la lengua y la garganta.

Lo recorrió hasta la base y volvió a sacárselo de la boca una vez notó que había terminado. Lo soltó también de sus manos y volvió a subir para besarlo con ansias.

—Después quiero una recompensa —susurró ella sobre sus labios, sonriente.

—Y la tendrás, mi amor, te lo prometo.

Bella se vio tan enternecida por el apelativo cariñoso de su marido, que no solo se quedó mirándolo con el brillo de sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna, sino que también probó a hacer un gesto que ambos compartían desde el pasado.

Rozó sus narices moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras a Edward le vinieron ganas de hacer lo mismo.

—Mi beso esquimal —murmuró haciéndoles reír a ambos.

—Nuestro, beso esquimal —rectificó Bella besándole la puntita de la nariz. Edward lo hizo con ella también, ampliando sus sonrisas.

De pronto ambos salieron de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta de que estaban de pie abrazados y desnudos... Sin haber ido hasta el agua.

—Menos mal que no nos corre prisa porque se enfríe —comentó Edward haciendo reír a la castaña. Ella se puso a su lado izquierdo sin dejar de abrazarlo por la espalda. Edward la envolvió con su brazo pasándolo por su cuello y haciéndolo aterrizar sobre su hombro, mientras la acariciaba suavemente en su camino al mar.

Edward se frenó en la orilla, dejando a Bella avanzar primero por la arena sumergida en el agua salada y cristalina. La miró perspicaz y tranquila mientras pisaba poco a poco, para irse sumergiendo con cuidado. Perdió la vista de sus pechos y su vientre iluminados por los rayos de la luna, y admiró su silueta trasera, con la poca luz que le llegaba, de su perfilado y respingón culo.

Su esposa se dio cuenta de que su marido no iba con ella, y se giró para pillarlo _"in fraganti"_

—Edward —le riñó tapándose inútilmente con sus manos mientras se daba la vuelta. Pero entonces sus ojos recayeron en sus pechos, y en su monte de Venus...depilado expresamente.

—Cariño, si te giras, me das más que contemplar.

Ella negó y retrocedió dos pasos para cogerlo de sus manos y llevarlo con ella hasta las profundidades.

Llegaron al punto en que el agua ya le llegaba por encima de la cintura, luego del ombligo, pero Edward no dejó que llegara a tapar sus pechos cuando se detuvo y la alzó.

Bella no emitió sonido alguno. Envolvió sus brazos por el cuello de él y miró hacia atrás mientras su marido le acercaba a las rocas de uno de los extremos del mar.

—¿Te acuerdas si esta fue la...?

—No. —Prosiguió a contestar rápido—. Esta fue la cuarta.

Bella se sonrojó ante el recuerdo.

—La primera fue en el otro extremo derecho, ¿te acuerdas?

Bella asintió soltando un par de risitas.

—Creo que exploramos todas las rocas que hay en esta altura del mar.

—Y podríamos ir aún más lejos, si te apetece.

—Por ahora prefiero quedarme aquí, y rememorar recuerdos pasados. —Sus rostros volvieron a acercarse. Bella desenroscó sus brazos y los posó sobre las mejillas de su marido. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios, y después volvieron a unirse para besarse. Moldearon suavemente el contorno de sus bocas, y sus lenguas salieron a su encuentro. Edward sujetó los muslos de Bella con un brazo y el otro le sirvió para recorrerle la espalda. Sujetó su cabeza y la inclinó para que le diese acceso libre a su mentón y a su cuello.

Bella respondió a los toques con ligeros sonidos apagados brotando de su boca. Edward conocía a la perfección los puntos sensibles de su mujer, y era algo que con franqueza no quería olvidar. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse por la belleza de la escena, quedando esta grabada por sus ojos.

Sin darle más tiempo, se deslizaron por un suave empuje hacia la roca. Recostó la espalda de Bella sobre ella, y la hizo bajar escasamente para que pudiese encontrarse con su miembro, el cual no tardó en introducir completamente entre los calientes y tiernos pliegues de su vagina.

Ambos gritaron ante el contacto tan íntimo de sus cuerpos. Tan dulce, con toda la pasión y amor que habían acumulado durante todo ese tiempo sin juntarse.

Edward la obligó a mirarlo, forzándola a abrir los ojos para volver a moverse. Se retiró con cuidado, y volvió a introducirse más rápido.

La boca de su esposa se abrió formando una "o" enorme en su rostro avellana. Sus hermosos ojos estaban dilatados, y se abrían examinándolo con detalle.

—Edward —pronunció con su voz melodiosa mientras jadeaba dulcemente cuando sintió como su ingle golpeaba directamente en su hinchado y rojizo clítoris.

Edward antes de volver a embestir en ella bajó su mano y abrió ese punto intermedio dentro de sus pliegues, encargándose él personalmente, moviéndolo en círculos entre sus dedos y presionándolo delicadamente.

—Ah... ah... ah. —Bella se retorcía como una muñequita de trapo antes sus caricias. Edward retorció y pellizcó suavemente ese punto haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ed —lloriqueó por la intensidad del placer que la invadía. Edward siguió repitiendo la acción acariciando su puntito en círculos, extendiendo la humedad de sus labios y sus dedos en él, causando que a Bella se le humedecieran los ojos por las diversas emociones que sentía en aquel momento. Edward agarró sus piernas y las colocó más arriba, a cada lado de su cuello, haciendo resbalar la espalda de Bella por la roca, casi sumergiéndola. Pero él la agarró entre sus brazos y la llevó de regreso hacia la gran piedra, penetrándola con fuerza con la vista de sus pechos rebotar por todo lo que le hacía. Desde aquel ángulo tenía una vista perfecta de su pene esconderse por aquellas rojizas paredes, que se abrían como una flor para hacerlo entrar en ella.

Sintió como la frescura del agua no era suficiente para mantenerlo sin sudar, y acabó cansándose, levantando a Bella de la roca y volviendo a unir sus torsos. No necesitó recostarla en ningún sitio más, puso sus caderas a la misma altura y entrelazó sus piernas.

Bella subió los brazos hasta situarse justo atrás de su cuello y ambos gritaron sonoramente los empujes intensos que ella recibía y él le daba hasta alcanzar la cumbre del clímax. Edward bebió el elixir de su orgasmo, de su mujer llegando a la cumbre por él después de tanto tiempo a través de sus besos, que apaciguaron sus gritos intensos.

Él los sujetó a ambos en el momento que llegaron a su clímax y se derramó dentro de ella alrededor de las olas que los cubrían. Luego la levantó poco a poco y separaron sus labios, pero no sus cuerpos.

—Te amo Bella —le dijo con voz ronca sollozando mientras la contemplaba.

—Y yo a ti —respondió besándolo una vez más, antes de permanecer unidos en el mar...asimilando callados y abrazados los espasmos de sus cuerpos después de su máxima unión y entrega de amor.

Edward y Bella entraron a la casa acaramelados, después de mostrarse su cariño alrededor de la gran morada que compartían en aquella pequeña isla desierta. Fueron hasta allí abrazados entre tiernos arrumacos mientras sujetaban sus ropas entre sus brazos. No se molestaron en vestirse al estar solos en casa y con su hija dormida. Llegaron a su cuarto, agotados y extasiados; buscando la única recompensa de deslizarse por las sábanas blancas abrazados y deseando que aquellos momentos mágicos durasen para siempre.

 **nnn**

Al día siguiente, todos compartieron el desayuno en familia. Era el cumpleaños número octavo de su hija, por lo que volvieron a levantarse demasiado temprano para el gusto de Bella.

Edward volvió a deleitarse con la enseñanza de sus artes culinarias impartidas para su esposa, que en aquel momento sostenía en brazos a su pequeña Renesmee. Bella sería la próxima en probar bocado de lo que mejor sabía hacer en aquella isla: Tortillas.

—Y, este es su punto —deslizó la esponjosa creación por uno de los platos blancos—. O al menos, lo es para tu madre. —Lo pasó hacia ella y esta sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Huele muy bien papá —lo halagó su niña mirando a su madre cortar un trocito de una manera dificultosa—. Ya que iba con ella en su regazo—, y llevárselo a la boca con ansias.

Sus ojos marrones chispearon con atención. Se giró hacia su padre y él conectó su mirada verdosa con la de ella—. ¿Podrías hacerme para mí también?

Con una sonrisa pícara, él le dio otro plato que tenía oculto bajo un trapo con tostadas con queso crema y durazno sobre ellas. En el centro estaba dibujado un "Feliz Cumpleaños" con mermelada. Renesmee se alegró, aunque pronto se enfurruñara por no tener pastel. Por suerte, sus padres le prometieron a tiempo que se esperase hasta después y lo tendría.

Renesmee comenzó a comer mientras él removía otro huevo en la sartén y le decía que le avisara hasta que estuviera en el punto que ella pensaba que quería.

—Hasta ahí está bien. —Acto seguido, lo plantó en el plato junto a las tostadas medio comidas por su hija.

—¡Mmm! Que buena pinta —exclamó con alegría. Bella se rió a la vez que dejaba a su niña sentada. Cuando Renesmee comenzó a comer, ella ya se disponía a lavarlo en la pica, pero los brazos de su marido la detuvieron.

—Amor, eso ya lo hago yo. —La apartó sutilmente—. Tienes tu yogurt de arándanos con frutas tropicales y muesli en la nevera.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron con un brillo especial.

—¿Con su chorrito de caramelo? —No se esperó a que le contestara. Abrió las puertas blancas de la máquina y extrajo su recipiente transparente tal cual lo estaba imaginando. Perfectamente calculado.

Se abrumó de tanta felicidad que lo dejó en la encimera y se giró a besar a su marido con las mismas ganas que tenía de ponerse a llorar.

—Me encanta. De verdad; creía que ya no te acordarías.

—¿Cómo no me voy a acordar del primer postre que sufriste por dejar al empezar a vomitar por el embarazo?

Bella rió, recordando cómo perseguía a Edward a todas horas meses después de su luna de miel sin parar por toda la casa, a la hora menos prevista. Solo él los preparaba como a ella le encantaba.

—Pero después de tener Renesmee se me olvidó que existía.

—Pero no se borró de aquí. —Y señaló en dirección a su cabeza mientras veía como a su esposa se le humedecían los ojos.

—¿Mamá sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No es eso pequeña —negó tranquilizándola pese a sus sollozos—, es que soy muy feliz.

Pasó su brazo por la cabecita de su niña y subió la mirada hasta Edward. Con él no le hacían falta palabras para intercambiar sus pensamientos. Él depositó un beso más en sus labios; cogió a Renesmee del lado de Bella y la puso entre los dos, haciéndola chillar de alegría.

—Siempre estaremos unidos, aunque sea solo en momentos como este y en nuestros recuerdos. Si algo malo sucede en un futuro, solo hay que volver a utilizar esto—señaló su cabeza—.Y hacerla retroceder en el tiempo, hacia aquellos tiempos felices e inolvidables que nos ayudarán a hacernos avanzar. Siempre la esperanza se alimenta de ello.

Bella asintió ante las palabras de Edward pero Renesmee frunció su ceño.

—¿Nosotros tres? —Sus padres asintieron—. ¿Y si tenéis otro bebé?

A Bella se le abrieron los ojos como naranjas, mientras Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—Pues en ese caso, también será bien recibido.

—¿Estarías contenta de tener un hermanito o hermanita Re? —curioseó Bella.

Renesmee asintió encogiendo los hombros. Su madre sonrío.

—Pues si viene lo querremos también. Y si vienen más, también.

Los tres rieron y se abrazaron haciendo honor a las palabras de Edward e intentando que ocasiones como esas al menos se alargaran unos segundos para guardarlos bajo llave para siempre en sus memorias.

 **nnn**

—Entonces… ¿Estás pensando en querer tener más hijos?

Edward y Bella se encontraban en la habitación, viendo el anochecer desde su pared transparente que daba hacia la playa, después de pasar toda la mañana y tarde junto a Renesmee y turnándose para visitar los alrededores de la isla junto con ella, y hacerle entre los dos una tarta mediana de chocolate y frutas tropicales.

—Siempre contigo. —Lo besó incorporándose para verlo mientras lo notaba firme contra su piel.

—No hemos usado protección, así que vamos por buen camino. —Afianzó sus manos en las caderas de su esposa por encima de la toalla que la cubría, sonsacándole una sonrisa—. ¿De verdad crees que estás lista para pasar por otro embarazo? ¿Otro bebé?

Bella suspiró enredando sus brazos con los suyos, húmedos por el reciente baño que se dieron juntos. Sabía que en esos días no se quedaría embarazada porque no coincidían con su periodo de ovulación, pero no quería quitarle el entusiasmo de la idea a Edward solo por ese motivo.

—Ya tenemos experiencia. Con Renesmee esa etapa fue agotadora, pero hermosa. —Le acarició su mandíbula tersa con el dorso de sus dedos, sin dejar de admirar al hombre que amaba—. Y nunca tuve miedo de tener a tus bebés Edward. Amo tanto la etapa en su resultado, como en el proceso… y en el comienzo.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo. —La empujó contra el colchón situándose sobre ella, haciéndola enterarse de su dureza entre sus piernas—. Y comencemos a practicar.

Bella rió hasta que sintió como su marido le despojaba de la toalla en nada, haciéndola gritar. Luego él destapó su dureza, y se adentró en ella, arrancándole uno que otro chillido mientras se sumía en el estado de éxtasis, gracias a la unión de sus caderas danzando, y los toques felinos de ambos sedientos por sus cuerpos, por su entrega, por su amor.

 **nnn**

Al pasar los cuatro días que estaban justificados de sus quehaceres, los tres emprendieron su vuelta a Forks con caras largas. Pero no había otra alternativa. Pese que había pasado rápido, Renesmee tenía que entender que no estaba de vacaciones y Bella tenía la editorial, al igual que a Edward supuestamente regresar a la discográfica.

Se subieron al avión y por esa vez, Bella estaba segura que nada la detendría para irse a descansar a una cómoda cama tan pronto como tuviese la oportunidad.

—Papá ¿qué lees?

Edward cerró el libro azul marino que sostenía entre sus manos de golpe por el sobresalto.

—Nada cariño, son cosas que le gustan a papá de clásicos y música.

Bella sonrió admirando la escena. Pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia un punto que sobresalía del libro y frunció el ceño, curiosa, pensando reconocer ese trozo de paisaje.

—¿Esa no es una fotografía de los tres? —Una imagen vino a su mente de cuando estuvieron sentados en el porche de la casa de sus padres en Forks, por última vez, antes de que estos se mudaran a Philadelphia después de que ella fuera a irse a vivir con Edward a NY, y solo mantuviesen el contacto por fiestas específicas. Aun así, después regresó a su pueblo natal porque lo creyó el sitio más conveniente para criar a su hija.

—Eh, sí —reconoció él sonrojando sus mejillas. Giró sus iluminadas orbes verdes mientras mordía su delgado y fino labio inferior. Un gesto que normalmente Bella sabía que hacía cuando escondía cosas o tenía vergüenza de algo. Tal vez una mezcla de ambas.

—Es que... —Suspiró sin ver venir las palabras a su mente—. Siempre quiero llevarnos en el pensamiento. A nuestra familia. Incluso si estoy concentrándome en otras cosas—sonrío con humildad, buscando la mano de su castaña para apretarla—. Cualquier cosa en mi cabeza será menos importante, sino incluyen a la princesa y reina de mi vida—. Por último la agarró para besarla, contagiándole el sonrojo y provocando que Renesmee se ubicara en su regazo para aferrarse de su cuello e inclinarlo de una manera, que fácilmente podía quedar roto.

—Re, mi amor, eres pequeña pero no practico yoga ni ballet. A mí me puedes romper.

Bella rió cuando ella se separó cruzándose de brazos, y Edward le hizo cosquillas para ponerla contenta.

Al llegar se tomaron la mitad que les quedaba para arreglar sus cosas y lanzarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

 **nnn**

Bella se despertó la mañana del viernes agotada. Los músculos le dolían por el frío que le penetró la piel en la duración del vuelo.

¿Qué hora debían ser? ¿Las 12 de la mañana como mínimo? Recordó que la diferencia horaria no era mucha, pero en la vuelta del avión no llegó a dormir tanto como había deseado.

Para cuando se giró, se sorprendió de no ver a Edward ni a una bandeja a su otro lado. Tanto, que hasta se incorporó con las sábanas en el pecho y en silencio para oír si alguien más estaba afuera. Pero al cerciorarse de que no había visitas ni ladrones amenazantes, volvió a fijarse en las sábanas y lo que sí descubrió fue una nota. La cogió entre sus manos y se dispuso a leerla cuando vio la firma de Edward en el margen inferior.

" _ **Cariño, sé que esto te parecerá al principio una cobardía. No te importará, pero acabarás destrozada... por una verdad, que hasta ahora no me he atrevido a confesar…**_

La hoja se fue llenando de pequeñas gotas de las lágrimas que Bella iba soltando a lo largo de la lectura de la confesión de su marido.

 _ **No mirando a los ojos que reflejan el alma de la mujer que tanto amo, y a la que tanto temo dañar.**_

Se le oprimió el pecho con su corazón adentro miles de veces, y ya solo podía ser capaz de sentir sus latidos cuando salió por la puerta de su cuarto dispuesta a buscar a Edward por todos los rincones de la casa.

… _ **Perdón por todos los meses de sufrimiento que te hice pasar, cuando tuve que encarcelar mi corazón en un puño para darte libertad.**_

 _ **Y perdón por acceder a cumplir tu promesa. Acepté por ti, pero también por mí, por la razón más egoísta que existe…**_

Abrió cada puerta que encontró primero.

 _ **Esa promesa me garantizó los mejores momentos finales de esta última oportunidad. Te estaré eternamente agradecido aunque acabe condenado por concederte ese deseo…**_

Todo iba cobrando sentido. Sus cambios de humor, su frialdad, su distancia, la desesperación y desorganización que ella creía pequeños defectos... Todo iba relacionado por un delgado hilo de razón que ahora la había alcanzado.

 _ **No sé si hice bien, pero procuré hacer mis mejores esfuerzos por volver a hacerte la mujer feliz que eras a mi lado antes de que todo esto pasara.**_

Finalmente llegó a la sala, y lo encontró sentado rodeado de álbumes de distintas épocas entre la alfombra color óxido y el sofá vestido de una tela de tonos marrones y avellana. Todos desparramados tanto a su lado como por el suelo.

 _ **Mi amor, sé que ahora estás pensando en dejar esta carta y buscarme pero no lo hagas. Aguanta… Y léela por favor, antes de tomar cualquier decisión.**_

Unas cuantas de ellas las portaba siempre en la cartera. No eran las típicas pequeñas. Las tenía en el fondo de pantalla del móvil, las tenía en la libreta que llevaba en todas partes…

—Edward. —Ella se acercó por detrás y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos temblorosos.

… _ **No quiero aferrarte a esta vida, pero sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase…**_

El besó el interior de su codo y volvió a arrancar en sollozos.

… _ **elijas lo que elijas, olvide lo que olvide…**_

—No, no puede ser Ed. Tú eres muy joven. Es otra cosa, se han confundido.

… _ **Tú y nuestra familia, seréis siempre mi eterna y única vida.**_

—Cariño, el diagnóstico no está equivocado. Es Alzheimer precoz, mi memoria se está muriendo poco a poco. Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para detenerla.

 _ **Tuyo hasta después del final"**_

 _ **Edward**_

* * *

¡Y final! del primer capítulo. Sí, habéis leído bien. Hay una segunda parte ESENCIALMENTE IMPRESCINDIBLE. Todavía quedan muchas partes que profundizar en esta historia, muchas pistas que tienen que verse resueltas desde otra perspectiva y, todo se encontrará en el próximo capítulo ;)

 **Referencias:**

 **1\. KingSize: Tamaño grande para camas de matrimonio**

 **2\. Souvenirs: Objetos de recuerdo**

Nos vemos en la vuelta, acabada de retocar y publicar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¡Kisses!


	2. Capítulo 2: The End

**Debo agradecer a un familiar muy especial por la pequeña ayuda especializada que recibí de ella como médico en esta obra. Sin duda alguna, provocó que esto pudiese acabar siendo "real" en sus cinco sentidos, mucho más allá de lo que imaginaba mi propia cabeza :3**

 **Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a S.M y la trama es mía, todo que ambientada en alguna que otra parte en la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **A continuación… Que disfrutéis del capítulo final de este OS ;)**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

—Edward, en la última reunión decidimos que contrataríamos a Marcus y no a Cayo —repitió Aro por millonésima vez. Como si las que llevaba ya, no hubiesen sido castigo suficiente para él—. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita con ese tipo para saber si realmente vale o no. ¡Con Marcus lo teníamos claro! —bociferó—, ¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?!

Había cometido un error, pero fuera grave o no, ya estaba hecho. No necesitaba que le dijesen el mismo discurso unas mil veces, puesto a que Edwrad no era ningún retrasado. Aro golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa, frente a su persona.

—Confiaba en ti —continuó—, pero me has decepcionado muchísimo. Sinceramente, creía que este cargo era idóneo para alguien como tú... pero ya veo que no.

—Lo siento Aro, te compensaré de alguna forma. —Edward intentó pensar en algo rápido y soltarlo al mismo tiempo, pero no lo consiguió sin primero tragó saliva. —Sacaré algo bueno de Cayo, lo prometo.

Aro soltó una risotada que en aquella vez, por más aguda que esa fuera, a Edward no le hizo ni la más mínima pizca de gracia.

—Eso es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, Edward —soltó con desdén—. Con Marcus eso lo tenías asegurado, y en vez de esforzarte para que el que valga la pena triunfe… ¡Nos consigues a una miseria que tal vez haga algo bueno entre un revuelco de basura! —Y con ese último siseo entre dientes, Aro se apartó furioso hacia el ventanal transparente de la izquierda del edificio, por donde podía verse la ciudad entera. Esa misma que hasta ahora le había llenado el bolsillo, podía conseguir vaciárselos a la velocidad del rayo.

—Ahora que ya no tenemos más vacantes y que Marcus se ha quedado sin sitio aquí, sólo queda esperar a ver como nuestras principales competidoras se pelean para conseguirlo y hacer fortuna mientras nosotros nos hundimos lentamente en el fondo del agua como el mismísimo Titanic.

—Tampoco es para tanto…

—Ya lo creo que sí —aseguró. Se giró hacia él y lo enfrentó manteniendo el mentón en alto—. Una falta más como esta, y a pesar de que hayas estado durante años aquí, a pesar de los premios que nos hayas hecho ganar y a pesar de que hayas ido a la mismísima Juilliard, estarás despedido.

Aro lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más, y salió seguido de un estrunduoso golpe provocado por el cierre de la puerta gris de metal. Edward se dejó caer una vez más en su silla y se acarició las sienes.

Observó el despacho y suspiró sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza volvía a regresar. Eso no podía estar pasándole. Tenía el contrato de Marcus frente a sus ojos, estaba seguro de que era él a quién estaba firmando para su entrada en la discográfica... y de algún modo o descuido, lo arruinó todo.

Decepcionado hasta de él mismo, salió del trabajo ese día.

Llegó a su casa y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tirarse en el sofá. Nada más que reconfortante que eso por el momento. Se acomodó sobre los cojines rojos y marrones con costuras doradas y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos durante unos minutos, antes de ocuparse de la cena ese día en el que Isabella tenía el turno de tarde que duraba hasta la entrada de la noche.

—¡Papá, papá! —Unos brazos delgados lo removieron con insistencia, al ver que no reaccionaba de otra manera.

Edward se desperezó frunciendo el entrecejo y se encontró con su misma carita en miniatura enfrente de él.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Pero q...? —Entonces fue cuando se fijó en las ventanas y la rápida decadencia del sol a comparación de un rato. Se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

—¿¡Cómo has llegado aquí?!

—Tía Alice me ha traído —explicó ella—. Al ver que no venías a recogerme en el colegio, decidí llamarla.

—Jod… —Carraspeó antes de hablar mal enfrente de su hija—. Lo siento muchísimo pequeña, me he quedado dormido y ni siquiera…

Y volvió a moverse rápidamente para sacar el móvil del bolsillo y fijarse en la hora que ponía.

—Maldita sea —exclamó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido—. Tu madre llega en nada, ya es de noche y ni siquiera tienes qué comer. ¡Ni yo mismo! —Su mente empezó a nublarse de la velocidad a la que intentaba pensar—. Dios mío, Bella se encarga de las comidas, yo de las cenas. Si al final lo va a hacer todo ella, ¡Ni siquiera he sido capaz de recogerte del colegio! —indicó indignado—. Y en el trabajo soy un fracaso.

—Tranquilo. —Renesmee le acarició la cabeza y sonrió, antes de volver a apartarse y acomodarse en el respaldo del mueble—: Llamaremos por una pizza y ya está. —Y tan relajada como siempre, Re alcanzó el teléfono fijo en la mesa de centro y marcó el número hábilmente entre sus dedos mientras volvía hacia su padre con el aparato entre las manos—. Decimos que entreguen el pedido extra rápido, y no decimos a mamá nada sobre el incidente. ¿Te parece? —Era fascinante como esa niña con un gesto tan simple lograba ser tan relajante.

—Gracias hija. Te debo una.

La niña sonrió.

—No me debes nada, eres mi papá. Tú me cuidaste desde que era un bebé sin pedirme nada a cambio, y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda para pagarte con la misma moneda.

Él no pudo hacer más que estrecharla entre sus brazos. A pesar de que su hija contaba con sus casi cortos ocho años... había sacado la misma madurez precoz que su madre.

La idea de Re funcionó a la perfección. Bella llegó con la pizza recién hecha en medio de la mesa, justo cuando su hija y su marido estaban comiendo el primer trozo con cuidado de no quemarse, y ella no hizo más que reír ante la cómica escena.

—¿Con que pizza, eh? ¿De quién fue la idea?

Sin esperar la respuesta, se llevó una rebanada de ella a la boca, haciéndosele la boca agua por sentarse y seguir degustando.

—Solo no te la acabes toda —la alertó Renesmee. Bella sacó la lengua, sabiendas de que lo decía porque ella era la más resistente a los platos calientes. Y con la lentitud de los dos, podía acabarse la cena ella solita en menos de lo contado.

Más tarde, cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivas camas, Edward detuvo sus arrumacos con su esposa solo para intentar persuadirla de una idea.

—Bella, un momento —pidió. Ella frenó enseguida lo que hacía, consternada. Estaba únicamente vestida con su ropa interior de encaje azul y su falda a medio bajar, y Edward estaba recién deshaciéndose de la hebilla del cinturón. Tomó un suspiro para poder resistirse unos segundos a sus encantos—. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que me es más difícil ocuparme de recoger a Renesmee todas las tardes con el trabajo. A veces se me acumula y, bueno… —Hizo el intento de buscar las palabras más idóneas sin que se le escapase algo que no debía mencionar—, ella no tiene que pagar los platos rotos como para quedarse esperando.

—Te comprendo. —Bella hizo una mueca siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, pero sin dejar de acariciar los pectorales de su marido por encima de la camisa—. Cuando a mí me toca recogerla, a veces creo tener el mismo problema.

—¿Entonces qué te parece si la ponemos en la movilidad escolar? —sugirió ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Más bien creo que le irá mejor para que se haga más responsable frente al horario de recogida, y además tendrá más rato para hablar con sus amigas.

—¿No creo que nos cueste mucho más, verdad?

—Pese a que no somos ricos tampoco prescindimos de nada bueno, Edward —indicó Bella comenzando a trazar círculos en sus músculos por debajo de la tela.

—Entonces no se hable más —finalizó gustoso—. Y ahora, ¿Por dónde estábamos?

—Por acabar de desnudarnos, supongo —murmuró ella mirándole con ojos deseosos. Sin más preámbulos, Edward le dio la vuelta, haciéndola reír y encargándose de continuar el proceso detenido mientras atacaba nuevamente sus labios.

 **nnn**

Edward creyó que con el arreglo de Renesmee y alguna que otra alarma en el móvil para no dejarlo dormir cuando era responsable de algunos deberes de la casa, iba a ser suficiente. Pero no lo fue.

Justo en su primera cita con Cayo en la discográfica, cuando acabó de arreglarse y se disponía a salir apresurado por los diez minutos restantes, no encontró las llaves en el recipiente transparente donde solía ponerlas. Volvió al cuarto como un loco, pero no estaba ni en la mesita de noche ni en su cajón personal. Fue a su despacho por último, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Buscó en el hueco de sus camisas, de la chaqueta del día anterior, y justo cuando estuvo por llamarlo para avisar que había surgido un imprevisto y quedar mal porque iba súper tarde, se dio cuenta de que las llaves estuvieron con él todo el tiempo; en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

 **nnn**

El tiempo siguió pasando y otros incidentes fueron sucediendo. Cuando por fin llegaba a casa, se relajaba demasiado y al comenzar el trabajo tenía un estrés tan grave que le empezaron a dar continuos dolores de cabeza.

Decidió que era hora de ir a un médico profesional.

Como su padre no podía atenderlo por relación familiar, le tocó uno con el que se quedó anonado ante la sugerencia que le dio. Le derivó a un especialista, a un neurólogo para ser más exactos.

Le hicieron diferentes pruebas en una cabina que bien parecía ser un congelador de personas humanas, luego preguntas...miles de preguntas. Unos exámenes tipo test donde demostró excelentemente lo bien que iba en ganar campeonatos de desorganización, y le pidieron que volviera en quince días más más.

Para cuando volvió, le hicieron unas preguntas en un tipo de consulta antes de pasarlo a otra.

—Señor Cullen, siéntese por favor.

El semblante del doctor mayor con un avanzado inicio de calvicie.

—¿Ocurre algo malo doctor?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta muchacho?

—Es que, lo deduzco por la expresión que lleva.

El señor rió por lo bajo en su asiento y negó con la cabeza volviendo a ponerse serio rápidamente.

—Verá, el médico que le atendió el otro día es mi primo, pero decidieron pasarme a mí su expediente por ser yo el jefe de neurología del hospital —comenzó a relatar—. Digamos que entre su anterior médico y yo, sacamos todos los posibles diagnósticos de su caso. El proceso ha sido demasiado exhaustivo para que de verdad nuestra conclusión no fuera errónea dada a la gravedad del punto a dónde estábamos llegando...

—Doctor por favor, si tengo algo malo dígamelo claro. —Lo que menos quería Edward eran rodeos inútiles—. No con términos médicos, pero tampoco con muchas vueltas a la peonza. —Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de llegar a la conclusión que estaba pensando—. ¿Es un tumor?

—No es ni mala ni buena suerte, que le deba contestar que no.

A Edward le costó un poco seguirle.

—¿Peor que eso?

—Eso era lo que al principio nos olíamos —explicó haciendo referencia al caso del tumor—. Pero después de revisar el TAC se mostraba claramente que no se trataba de eso. Revisamos también otras pruebas, y no llegamos a nada más a que un punto en concreto que no se puede _confirmar_ con certeza.

—Explíquese.

—Eso es lo que haré señor Cullen, paciencia, solo espero que usted no trate de enloquecer luego de explicarle nuestra teoría.

Edward se enderezó en el asiento y se disculpó con la mirada. Sin embargo, sentía como su ritmo cardiaco no hacía más que acelerarse.

—Lo que creemos que usted tiene, no puede diagnosticarse de una manera oficial, por así decirlo, así que siempre existe un margen de error. Pero después de que lo hemos revisado varias veces junto a otros especialistas... Hemos deducido que se trata con grandes posibilidades, de un caso de Alzheimer bastante, bastante precoz.

De repente el pequeño espacio donde estaban se silenció por completo.

El ambiente que debía de dar sensación tranquilizante por sus paredes pintadas de blanco y verde, solo estaba consiguiendo marear a Edward, que en aquellos momentos, solo se preocupaba por la carencia de ventanas de donde pudiese sentir que aspiraba aire fresco y asimilar la noticia que le acababan de dar. Era algo similar a que le diesen una sentencia de muerte. O mejor dicho, se la habían dado.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Alzheimer? —Edward trató de sonreír—. Venga doctor, míreme. ¿Acaso tengo pinta de viejo? Es más, le informo que acabo de pisar los treinta.

—Estamos al tanto de su edad Sr. Cullen —le dijo el médico, manteniendo el mismo tono cauteloso y prudente de antes—. Es la primera razón por la que tratamos de extender su caso el máximo tiempo posible antes de cerrar la búsqueda hacia otro diagnóstico. Es usted uno de los pacientes más jóvenes, y estas conclusiones no hubiesen sido posibles si sus primeros síntomas de la enfermedad no fueran tan visibles.

Edward no era doctor, pero había aprendido lo suficiente por la convivencia con su padre, como para poder ser capaz de interpretar el significado de aquellas palabras.

—Acabo de llegar a los treinta —repitió entre una mezcla de afirmación e incredulidad—. ¿Y ya he pasado toda la etapa leve de la que tanto hablan? ¿He vivido con el comienzo de la enfermedad durante década y media?

—No estamos hablando de tanto tiempo —corrigió—, pero si de hace unos cuantos años. Posiblemente, desde los principios de los veinte, ya que es la edad mínima en la que hasta ahora ha sido diagnosticada.

Al ver que el chico sudaba, el experimentado doctor prosiguió de otra forma—. Déjeme serle franco Edward. —El doctor se acomodó en su respaldo y movió las manos ágilmente—. Son muy pocos los casos de esta enfermedad que se han encontrado a tan poca edad. Normalmente son únicos y extraordinarios, por eso tuvimos que hacer un montón de repasos antes de comunicarle esto. Y como creo que sabe por su padre —sabiendo Edward que hacía alusión al doctor Cullen—, el Alzheimer precoz suele desarrollarse con más velocidad que el Alzheimer normal. Cuanto antes empieza, peor es.

Y después comenzaron a hablar de las _sintomatologías: "Al principio no es notorio, y cuando se afianza, los síntomas son tan comunes y normales en las mentes de las personas que no se llega ni a pensar en la posibilidad de la enfermedad, si son jóvenes"_ y de los posibles fármacos que lo aliviarían con su nuevo crecimiento de nervios y estrés que ahora lo atormentaba.

Su fase moderada todavía no se veía del todo presente, y podría tardar entre meses y años en su aparición, pero su diagnóstico decía que estaba cerca... —Aunque el doctor insistía que era imposible averiguar el tiempo de progreso, y eso para él significaba su misma condena.

—Si quiere, Edward, podemos concertar una cita para reunirles a su padre y a usted y que por él mismo quiera comprobar si hay fallas o...

—¿Han confiado mi expediente en manos del mejor especialista, no es así? —El médico reafirmó su posición, asintiendo—. En ese caso, no necesito que se le informe de nada y darme más posibles esperanzas. Creo en los resultados, pero por favor. —Se inclinó en la silla de cuero negro, acercándose al hombre que tenía enfrente—. Quiero máxima confidencialidad respecto a esto, tal cual sucede con el resto de pacientes sin familiares aquí.

—Y la tendrá Sr. Cullen, no tiene ni que pedirlo.

Desde ese momento la vida de Edward dio un giro en todos sus sentidos. Tanto en el plano laboral, como familiar como personal. Sentía que debía autocontrolarse, pero a veces todo y con las pastillas que escondía en la cocina, no era suficiente.

Dentro de poco, se dio cuenta de que no podía jugar al escondite porque perdía por sí mismo sus propias cosas, y todo lo decidió esconder en un único sitio.

En el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche, con forma de un pequeño armario de madera pulida que le permitía guardar lo más exclusivo y necesario sólo para él, sin que su Bella se diese cuenta de nada.

Porque eso fue lo primero que se empeñó en modificar. Su esposa ya no podía quererle.

Tenía que alejarse de ella, regresarle su libertad y que fuese feliz a costa suya antes de que enloqueciese, o de lo contrario, la condenaría a pasar los mejores años de juventud junto a un enfermo que no sólo no duraría lo suficiente, sino que además no podría ni agradecerle por su compañía hasta sus últimos momentos. Sería un monstruo, por su próxima locura, y aún más, por olvidarla.

Le entraban arcadas solo de pensarlo. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de olvidar a la mujer que le dio luz a su vida? Que era el amor de su existencia. Nunca podría comprenderlo; hizo el juramento ante dios de amarla y respetarla, y estaba convencido de que así lo cumpliría hasta que su corazón latiese por última vez.

¿Cómo demonios ahora sería fiel a esa promesa?

¿Quién le aliviaría el dolor de sus hombros con el que llegaba después de pasar tantas horas sentada? ¿Quién la fortalecería entre sus brazos para susurrarle las palabras de amor que esa mujer se merecía como madre y excelente esposa, por solo tener una paciencia de santa y un corazón de oro que debería encontrarse en el pilar de una iglesia? ¿Con quién compartiría sus confidencias? ¿Quién besaría esos labios y cada una de las imperfecciones escondidas que se extendían por su piel blanquecina? ¿Quién la consentiría y la abrazaría durante todas las horas del día que dispondrían juntos?

Solo se le ocurría una única respuesta, y era que seguro que ahí afuera tenía que haber entre miles de babosos e inmaduros, un hombre capaz de merecerse el corazón tan grande y cálido que esa castaña menuda y delgada que poseía dentro de su pecho. Alguien que adorase tanto sus definidas curvas como su interior. Y con ello, conseguiría un sustituto como padre de su hija, para que no se sintiese sola cuando su madre no estuviera para recibirla del colegio, para que le consintiese, jugase con ella y la quisiese como solo un padre podía hacer.

Debía hacerlo. Debía darles un espacio en su vida para que pudiesen olvidarlo, antes de que él las olvidase a ellas. Eran demasiado buenas para hacerlo, y él lo sabía muy bien.

Aun así, Edward cumplió su cometido sin dejar de ir atendiéndolas con las tareas de la casa y alguna que otra ayuda que sus reinas necesitasen de él antes de convertirse en un completo inútil, tanto como una carga.

En meses agonizantes y tormentosos contados, Bella había aprendido a prescindir de él aunque todavía llorase por las noches al creerlo dormido y confesaba sentirse sola y necesitada de algo que él escuchaba y solo absorbía por dentro; ante eso, él solo deseaba que a medida que se desahogase se le fuera a ella el dolor, y que él se encargase de sentir por los dos. Lo único que le importaba era que su felicidad volviese a llegar pronto.

Al quinto mes de lo sucedido, pasó algo que Edward esperaba con muchas ansias porque sabía que en cualquier momento, llegaría ese día. Alguien podría ocupar la vacante que él dejó disponible dentro de la discográfica para la que trabajaba. Lo consiguió de una manera bastante sencilla:

En aquellos meses, solo se preocupó de sacar el máximo potencial de Cayo. Vale, no era un milagroso genio con un don divino regalado del cielo, pero era un buen chaval aprendiz que tenía madera musical si sabía esforzarse y recibía apoyo suficiente. ¿Su punto fuerte? Lo hacía todo con muchas pero que muchas ganas. Con ayuda y práctica podía tener la base perfecta para cumplir todas sus metas.

Edward intentó entregarle lo mejor de su parte a pesar de sus dificultades que crecían en su cabeza y comenzaban a debilitarlo, hasta que un día descontrolado y lluvioso, se dio cuenta de que condujo hasta el quinto pino... y no al sitio que le tocaba. Justo ese día iba hacia una una presentación importante de Cayo a unos socios exclusivos, colaboradores de sitios famosos como lo eran YouTube, VeVo y otras identidades.

Lo que le pasó a Edward se vio como una falta de respeto imperdonable hacia su "asunto" que era Cayo en la compañía y a los clientes, y no pudo recibir mejor castigo que ser despedido definitivamente.

Al menos se fue feliz, sintiendo que su cometido de ayudar a que ese chaval llegase lejos quedó completamente realizado. Él hizo lo mejor que pudo.

 **nnn**

Todo su plan siguió su transcurso. Le hacía creer a su familia que todavía seguía trabajando, cuando en sus ratos libres, sólo se dedicaba a practicar algunos ejercicios de memoria como le aconsejó el médico y se encargaba de ver qué asuntos debía resolver en su vida antes de que su enfermedad empeorase. También buscaba lo que debía hacer para evitar el desarrollo de la enfermedad lo máximo posible y obtener así un poco más tiempo.

A través de modos de seguir recordando, empezó a desarrollar la manía de entretenerse con la observación de las fotos que tenían colgadas por la casa. En las que primero se fijó fueron en las que salían unidos como familia. Con Renesmee actual, cuando era más pequeña, y cuando era un bebé.

Reconoció que tanto Bella como él fueron padres demasiado jóvenes.

Ella apenas iba por su primer año de Universidad a los diecinueve cuando se embarazó de Renesmee. Justo después de casarse, porque ella quiso que su primera vez no tuviera ningún tipo de barreras o protección de por medio. Eran ideas anticuadas, pero eran ideas de una pueblerina enamorada de su primer amor.

Aunque el sexo tardó, empezaron a vivir juntos mucho antes. Prácticamente desde que Edward accedió a la Universidad en NY, Bella ya decidió trasladarse con él y acabar el instituto allí. Aunque cuando ambos cumplieron con su cometido, regresaron a Forks.

Él era tres años mayor que ella. Ese fue un buen motivo para esperar, ya que el bebé llegó después de que él ya llevara un año trabajando desde acabar su carrera, meses después que se casaran, y así él pudo tener al menos recursos para mantener a su mujer y a su hija aunque la primera todavía estuviese por empezar a estudiar.

Nunca se arrepintieron de su decisión, ni del resultado de sus primeros encuentros.

Además, el apoyo de la familia no se hizo de rogar —incluso estando ellos ya casados—. Sonrió, siguiendo los cuadros y deteniéndose en aquellos donde su esposa era más joven. Seguía tan bella como entonces, tal vez incluso más. Pero estaba seguro de que pasase lo que pasase, su corazón noble seguiría siendo el mismo.

Suspiró agarrando el marco y deteniéndose a mirarlo. Se enamoró con tanta intensidad de aquel corazón, que dudó la existencia de alguna fuerza en el mundo capaz de borrar aquello que habitaba tan adentro en su interior.

 **nnn**

Cuando a los ocho meses desde el conocimiento sobre su diagnóstico, Bella le propuso a Edward su última oportunidad para poder actuar como una familia normal, pudiendo hacer de ese último tiempo algo inolvidable en su memoria, y hacerla feliz por última vez a su lado. Ante eso, no pudo negarse. Juró que lo intentó, pero no pudo. Al día siguiente de la propuesta, él no pudo lograr otra cosa más que sentirse enjaulado yendo de un lado para el otro y pensando en qué podría hacer, en cómo podría aprovechar esos regalados momentos del destino.

...Y entonces se le ocurrió: Trazó un plan con una libreta, post-it, todos los álbumes de fotografías que tanto le gustaba ojear en algún rincón de la casa, incluyendo a las fotos de las redes sociales, impresiones con montón de tinta gastada y una visita a la casa de sus padres por si también ellos guardaban recuerdos importantes.

Eso no solo iba a ser mágico para su familia y para él, sino que también era un reto para ser por primera vez en su vida perfectamente calculador, organizado y cuidadoso con lo que tramaba. Nada podía fallar, o todo se iría al traste.

¿Eso iba a ser difícil por todos sus lados? Sí, pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

Planear le costó un tiempo récord de un día y medio. Aunque para ello, tuviera que prescindir dar pasos en falso antes de tenerlo todo bien organizado para empezar, que por cierto le llevó hasta la madrugada del segundo día después de la sugerencia de Bella.

Con una relectura de su libreta desde el primer día de la misión, vio cómo iba dando resultado a sus fines. El plan incluía tanto a Bella como a Renesmee, a los lugares a los que iban a ir y el tiempo que iban a tardarse. Absolutamente todo. Y miles de fotografías adjuntas con post-it para que aclarasen sus dudas y no olvidarse de los pequeños detalles. Tal vez, hasta puso un diálogo entre las páginas. Fue como su pequeño diario para esa semana.

Pero no todo fue perfecto, queridos planes se vieron un poco torcidos al tercer día, cuando quedó con Bella en el Twilight y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la libreta consigo estando en el coche a punto de llegar. Un remolino de sensaciones negativas le envolvieron. Sintió cómo empalidecía, cómo el sudor se le pegaba a la frente y cómo sus manos empezaban a fallarle a la hora de mantener el control del volante. No pudo hacer otra cosa que detenerse y rogar porque todo le fuese bien de camino a casa y volver lo antes posible para seguir con la ruta que tenía pensada cumplir ese día con Bella.

 **nnn**

El día siguiente del incidente de la cafetería, luego de haber pasado ya la mañana con su mujer, Edward estaba tranquilo sentado en el sofá leyendo su diario y haciendo un detallado análisis de lo que haría, pensando en los posibles imprevistos y soluciones... Cuando recibió una llamada de la profesora de Renesmee.

—Claro, claro. Voy para allá. —Colgó y cogió las llaves que tenía frente a sus ojos en la mesa, para salir directo al hospital, donde estaban llevando a su hija en ese entonces.

—Solo es un corte Edward y estamos reducidos de personal esta tarde —le informó Carlisle mientras lo conducía por los pasillos verdes hasta un consultorio del hospital con paredes azules acabadas con una línea gruesa blanca al final de ellas—. Normalmente hay un montón de nacimientos entre la tarde y la noche, así que, me han dejado atender a mi nieta.

No había ni traumatismo craneal ni tantas otras tonterías. Edward, al ver a su hija entrar con la camilla se asustó, pero rápidamente le hicieron saber que de camino se habían asegurado de que no era nada serio. Y en ese preciso instante estaba esperando a Bella después de enviarle un mensaje mientras Renesmee era atendida por su abuelo en su delante.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó con indiferencia el honorable médico, bastante bien conservado con su cabello rubio platino teñido para sus sesenta y tres años.

—Que Renesmee ha llegado herida de la excursión y está en el hospital.

Carlisle suspiró con pesar mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Herida? Podrías haberle puesto otra cosa. Seguramente la has alarmado demasiado —le reprochó mientras agarraba otro algodón y lo llenaba de desinfectante para pasarlo por una parte concreta de la herida, ante lo cual Renesmee frunció la nariz.

—Bueno, no he tenido mucho que contar —comentó como excusa rápida—. Además, si le ponía que solo estaba en el hospital podría creer que está ingresada o a punto de recibir una operación de urgencia.

El rubio de cabello broncíneo más joven, notó a Carlisle mirándole de vez en cuando pese a estar concentrado en curar a su nieta; y sus sospechas se cercioraron cuando Bella llegó y él le pidió que se quedara un momento con la niña para hablar con su hijo a solas. Accedió sin rechistar, más entregada a estar por su propia hija a que cualquier otra cosa.

Carlisle sacó rápidamente a Edward de ese consultorio y lo llevó hasta la esquina del corredor, asegurándose de no molestar al resto de la gente que circulaba por allí. Cuando estuvieron en un sitio apartado y discreto, sus ojos azules se clavaron en él, como si fuesen dos aguijones de un águila.

—Ahora Edward, me vas a explicar lo que te pasa —exigió con dureza. Levantó su dedo índice cuando Edward intentó hacerse el confundido—. Y no me engañes, he visto como tienes calmantes muy fuertes en pastillas dentro del bolsillo desde que sacaste el móvil.

Edward suspiró fuertemente y enmudeció.

—¿Qué? ¿No me lo quieres contar? ¿A mí? ¿Tu padre?

—Tengo Alzheimer precoz.

Y entonces fue su turno para callar.

—Sí. Y si hay algo que no me cuadra, es que según el diagnóstico del médico lo mío es por genética y ni tú y mamá tenéis familiares que padecieron eso. Menos siendo tan jóvenes —añadió Edward por lo bajo.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y se llevó las dos manos al rostro con gesto pensativo, asimilando la información que Edward le iba dando.

—Si me estás lanzando la indirecta de que eres adoptado, debo decirte que no. No lo eres —aclaró. Pero se recompuso y carraspeó un poco para continuar—. Al menos tú no, pero tu madre sí. —Aquello último lo dijo con un tono de voz de lo más parecido a un susurro—. Ella desconoce cuál fue su familia antes de ser una Platt, y muy posiblemente tenga relación a tu padecimiento. Tal vez, esa es la razón por la cual no exista tanta información de sus antiguos parientes. Porque murieron jóvenes. —Al empezar a delirar y sentir a Edward tan pendiente de lo que decía, se apresuró a aligerar la conversación—. Es solo una teoría.

—Bueno, me basta —soltó con desgana—. Eso no me va a quitar la enfermedad de todos modos.

Carlisle se notó tranquilo por su posición, pero sus ojos cada vez lucían más hundidos desde que Edward le soltó la bomba.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

El joven de su delante se encogió de hombros.

—Ni si quiera Bella lo sabe. —Los ojos de Carlisle comenzaron a agrandarse y Edward asintió más convencido de sí mismo—. Tal vez esa fue una de las razones, porque no podrías haberte quedado callado.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo Edward, ¡Es tu esposa! —exclamó enfadado—. Tienes una hija, ¿Es que no sabes el peligro que eso le supone? Lo puede heredar también en un futuro. Se tiene que hacer pruebas por el gen. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero volviendo a la actualidad, si te lo han podido detectar porque... estás más cerca que lejos de que los síntomas empiecen a aparecer.

Dentro de la agradable charla con Carlisle, salió el tema del trabajo, de los nervios y confusiones repentinas, incluidas las que tuvo conduciendo. Llegados a ese punto, Carlisle le dio claras órdenes de que no volviese a tocar el volante, pese a que Edward puso mucha resistencia, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder a la fuerza.

Por suerte suya, Bella no cuestionó ni tampoco puso objeción en conducir ella de vuelta a casa. Carlisle se ocuparía de regresarle el Volvo, y por su bien, más le valía entregarlo en las mismas condiciones en que estaba.

 **nnn**

El plan siguió su transcurso, y pese a que Edward quiso que volver a estar con su esposa en el plano íntimo de pareja fuese algo épico, no se pudo resistir a adelantar "algo" en su cumpleaños. De todos modos, sí llegó a cumplir su promesa de hacerla suya en su totalidad y después de tanto tiempo, en la Isla Esme.

En repetidas situaciones de la semana desde la primera vez, aprovechando que Kauree cuidaba a la niña en los momentos que no estaban en familia durante el día, y mucho en más las noches, estuvieron juntos en cada accesible rincón de la playa haciéndolo en tantas posiciones como se les ocurrió.

Pero a pesar de esas noches, cabía recalcar que los días más importantes para Edward fueron el primero y el segundo. El primero, porque sucedió algo que lo hizo perfecto, y el segundo, porque también tuvo su parte verdaderamente especial. Bella y él se despertaron cariñosos, ella a regañadientes y enfurruñada por no poder dormir mucho, pero él, dispuesto a complacerla tanto a ella, como a su niña pequeña. En aquel día, Edward cumplió como un verdadero padre arrastrando a Bella hacia el cuarto de Renesmee y despertarla antes de que ella misma como buena madrugadora que era, lo hiciese por su propia cuenta.

Su hija se colgó de ambos como koala al oírles cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños" desde tan temprano.

—Nunca entenderé por qué los niños madrugan tanto. —Bella bufó, acompañándolo a la cocina para el desayuno.

—¿Ah, no? —la incitó Edward—. ¿A qué hora te acostaste tú ayer a comparación de ella?

Bella le dio un golpe en el hombro, divertida.

—¡Calla, tonto!

Tanto él como ella sonrieron cómplices mientras se miraban embobados el uno al otro.

Luego de eso, Bella se llevó a pasear a Renesmee entre la hermosa vegetación silvestre mientras Edward preparaba la tarta de cumpleaños. Se habían dividido. Él se encargaría de la base y luego ella de colocarle el relleno y acabarla de preparar.

En un rato ambas volvieron a la casa, y Edward llevó a su hija hacia los otros rincones más altos donde sabía que Bella no podría haber llegado, hasta que se acercase la hora donde habían calculado que el postre estaría listo.

Entre la emoción de Renesmee y su estado de cansancio al pasárselo en grande con sus padres en la Isla, acompañado de una Bella abierta a la posibilidad de darle más hijos, Edward pensaba que ese también podía ser su día de la más completa e inmensa dicha que había tenido en el año, al igual que lo fue para la cumpleañera de la casa.

 **nnn**

En el momento de salir de la isla, los tres partieron sobre la una de la madrugada. A diferencia de la ida, en ese caso, iban a llegar a Forks cercanos a la media mañana.

Edward tomó precauciones con lo de conducir contratando un chofer hasta el jet privado de su familia. Una vez adentro, Renesmee optó por echarse en el sofá y Bella se colocó en uno de los asientos de cuero blanco deseando que despegaran pronto para que esta vez, se fuera a echar a la habitación con cama por un rato.

Fue en ese momento cuando Renesmee le dio por fijarse en el diario organizador de Edward, quién lo cerró tan pronto como pudo, inventando la mejor excusa para convencer de que no había nada raro detrás de sus palabras en el mínimo de tiempo posible.

Después de, milagrosamente, saciar la curiosidad de Re y Bella, el hombre volvió a respirar tranquilo. Las observó durante el rato que las tuvo al alcance, preguntándose cuánto cambiaría la escena que estaba viviendo luego de que el corto tiempo que quedaba sin que supieran lo mucho que sus vidas iban a cambiar, cuando el reloj marcara el final.

Ninguna de las dos supieron el deseo tan inmenso que Edward tuvo de capturar todos los instantes que los tres pasaron en el avión, cuánto deseó detener el tiempo...antes de llegar a casa, y que comenzara la cuenta atrás definitiva. Cuando sintió las ruedas bajo sus pies de cuando el aeroplano llegó a su destino, supo que debía exhalar su último suspiro.

 **nnn**

Él procedió a descansar todo lo que podía, y aprovechando el amanecer del viernes, cuando Renesmee partió hacia sus clases, Edward comenzó a escribirle la carta que tanto merecía Bella, dónde explicaba todo lo que necesitaba saber, práctica y completamente detallado.

Después de hacerla, la dejó a su lado mientras todavía dormía; inclinándose para besar su frente con un dolor insoportable en el pecho, como si esa fuese la posible despedida de ambos como pareja si ella decidía no aguantar más.

Siguió haciendo sus ejercicios de memoria, volviendo a releer sus tareas y repasando los detalles de los últimos días, cuando sin saber cuánto ni qué pasó, Bella estaba abrazándolo. Aferrándose a él como si volviera a jurar su promesa de lealtad frente al altar.

Tan segura estuvo al principio, como decaída y destrozada al intercambiar las pocas palabras que cabían decir en aquel entonces.

 **nnn**

El día se volvió agrio y negro en todos sus sentidos. Bella decidió no ir a trabajar esa tarde. Se quedó entre los brazos de su marido, asimilando los hechos sin dejar de llorar la mayor parte del tiempo.

La parte más extremadamente difícil, vino al hablar con Renesmee. Ambos acordaron intentar hacérselo pasar como un juego, pero no sabían exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar ante aquello:

—Papá pronto llegará a olvidarse de más cosas, y tú solo tienes que hacérselo acordar ¿Vale?

Renesmee asintió sin mucha convicción ante lo que decía su madre, todavía extrañada sin entender mucho lo que sus dos padres querían comunicarle con tanta expectación.

—Será como un reto para ti, cariño —prosiguió Edward—. Solo tienes que intentar que no llegue a convertirme en el pez Dory —rió haciendo el ambiente más ameno.

Entonces la niña dio un cambio brusco de atención, ensanchando mucho sus pequeños ojitos y abriendo su boca en un círculo.

—¿Te vas a convertir en Dory?

Bella escondió una risa, entre todo, no sabía cómo podía estar reaccionando de esa manera.

—El truco está en evitar que tenga la mente de Dory —rectificó Edward—. Pero tranquila, que no hay posibilidad de que me transforme en pez.

—¿Eso significa que te vas a perder, papá? ¿O acaso vas a dejarnos?

Edward sintió esa pregunta como un golpe, que disimuló en forma de una nueva risa juntando la frente de su pequeña niña con la suya.

—Al igual que Dory al final de la película, cuando ha recuperado a su familia, jamás la volverá a dejar ir. Así que no temas, solo sufriré de que me olvidaré cosas y tú solo tienes que hacérmelo recordar todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Renesmee asintió feliz.

—Siempre te olvidas cosas papá. Eso no será difícil —aseguró—. Pero será más divertido hacerte recordar todo el rato, ¿no?

—Pero también recuerda tú que eso solo será dentro de un tiempo —recalcó él despeinándole los rizos en su cabeza—. Por ahora seguiré olvidándome de pocas cosas.

—¿Y cuándo comenzaremos a jugar?

—Tú ve preparando las pilas, listilla. Eres demasiado curiosa para tu salud.

Y Edward la alzó sacándole un grito y ponerse a hacerle cosquillas para hacerla olvidarse del tema.

Bella sonrió sin que ese gesto le llegara a los ojos. Al menos la inocencia, podía hacer de los ratos más dolorosos, más soportables.

 **nnn**

Tardaron unos días a que el ambiente estuviera suficientemente preparado dentro de casa para poder enfrentar a comunicarlo a las personas cercanas, que rápidamente comenzaron a hacer cola para ir a visitarles.

—Edward, han venido a verte —anunció Bella entrando por la sala después del trabajo.

Edward oyó su voz desde la cocina, y para cuando sacó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, ella se deslizó rápidamente hacia un lado y dejó frente a la vista de su esposo a las personas que no veía desde meses atrás.

—Hola Edward. —Aro saludó por los dos presentes en su delante.

La visita de Aro y Cayo, era la representación del equipo de trabajo completo. Fueron expresamente a explicarle lo mucho que benefició a la compañía cuando estuvo presente.

Le contaron que Marcus había entrado en coma días atrás por una sobredosis, y que en ese momento la discográfica que lo había escogido se estaba pudriendo porque ya no podría obtener buenas recompensas de lo que le esperaba. Ellos, a diferencia, habían podido triunfar como noticia de ser "generosos e innovadores" ante la prensa por haber formado un pequeño ídolo para las adolescentes. Y de esa forma, él contribuiría haciéndoles crecer por dos partes distintas… Y todo se lo debían a Edward.

Cayo fue el más agradecido.

—A pesar de que no fuese tu intención aceptarme dentro de la compañía, te lo agradezco —confesó con sinceridad—. Porque a pesar de eso me ayudaste, diste lo mejor de ti mismo a pesar de tu condición para procurar que triunfase, y me ayudaste a llegar en donde estoy ahora.

El rubio se veía abatido y tímido al presentarse delante de Edward, creyéndolo demasiado importante como impulsor de todo lo que estaba consiguiendo, como para poder estar pisando su casa y más aún, con él en ese mal momento que atravesaba.

Edward, sentado en el mueble delante del sofá donde se habían puesto para hablar, le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizante con la intención de transmitirle más comodidad.

—Yo te di las herramientas Cayo, pero fuiste tú el que decidió triunfar. Que nunca se te vaya la motivación, y ahora que ves cómo han acabado estrellas como Marcus, espero que sepas decidir tus pasos sin mí.

Cayo asintió emocionado y le agradeció por última vez antes de retirarse junto a Aro, unas cuantas palabras después, con la típica despedida de esperar volver a tener la oportunidad de hablar alguna vez más.

 **nnn**

La visita de su familia, sin duda alguna, fue mucho más intensa que esa. Primero vinieron sus padres, uno de los cuales ya vino derramando lágrimas de sangre con su pañuelo en la mano.

—Hijo. —Y Esme al echarle el primer vistazo, lo llevó hasta su pecho intentando acomodar su cabeza a la altura de sus labios.

—Mamá —gruñó entre impaciente y avergonzado—. Ya no soy un niño.

—¡Lo sigues siendo! —Su madre pegó el grito en el cielo—. Todavía lo eres, eres mi pequeño. ¿Acabas de despedirte de tus veinte y ya tienes esto? ¿¡Pero qué clase maldición es la que te he dejado?!

Esme se desarmó en su propia postura pero Edward la sacudió con fuerza.

—Nunca. Más. Vuelvas a decir eso, ¿Entiendes? —espetó con rabia—: NUNCA.

Todos se quedaron atónitos por la fiereza con la que lo dijo, pero él supo que fue la única manera de detener a su madre en su afán de llevarse toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron sus hermanos acompañados de sus parejas, todo se tornó negro. Sentía que esa visita se había transformado en un velatorio, y no lo era. Pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra, fue Bella la que muy segura de sí misma, sermoneó a todos los presentes por las actitudes que estaban mostrando.

—Edward está enfermo, sí. ¿Pero acaso está moribundo ahora? —La sala se quedó atónita y en silencio—. Le quedan muchos años a mi lado, ¿vale? No lo matéis antes de tiempo porque eso no sucederá ni mañana ni el próximo mes. ¡Así que guardar las despedidas y las lágrimas para cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás! —Tomó una breve pausa antes de seguir—. Por ahora, mi Edward sigue estando vivo, y quiero encargarme de que se sienta así en todos los más años pueda hacerlo.

Dio dos últimos pasos adelante en el círculo que se había formado en la sala.

—Seguiremos adelante con nuestra familia, como siempre lo hemos hecho, mientras no hayan otras dificultades de por medio. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. No perjudiquemos el presente de lo que puede ser un ayer más. ¿Ha quedado claro?

No vaciló ni durante un segundo de su discurso, ni rompió el más mínimo atisbo de la dureza con la que habló. Hasta hizo tragar sus lágrimas a la mismísima Esme Cullen en el proceso. Y nadie pudo doblegarse ante la fuerza de voluntad de Isabella Marie de Cullen.

 **nnn**

En los próximos meses, Edward no podía sentirse hombre más dichoso a pesar de todo. Ahora él se encargaba de la casa, de Renesmee, y de cuidar cuanto podía a su adorable esposa, con la que esperaba una próxima gran dicha.

Sí. Él disfrutó al máximo de su familia y de todos los eventos que sucedían con ellos. Había también momentos malos o que sentía que cada vez iban apareciendo nuevos obstáculos en su vida, pero con el amor que recibía de su esposa y de su hija, era suficiente recompensa para soportarlo.

—Sabes que me voy a odiar eternamente por hacerte pasar por esto, ¿verdad?

Bella se incorporó de su lado entre las sábanas y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú podrías estar intentando rehacer tu vida con alguien que pudiera... —Edward se bloqueó buscando las palabras—: Darte compañía, durante más tiempo.

Bella sonrió como gesto nervioso ante la seriedad que esa conversación implicaba. Pero suspiró con lentitud y volvió a enfrentarse a él, dirigiéndole una de esas miradas decididas de las cuales Edward conocía como sinceras, fijas e irrevocables en su totalidad.

—No puedo, Edward. No puedo, porque sabes que en el corazón no se manda. Incluso si me dejas antes, y tenga que pasar mi vejez sin ti... Habrá merecido la pena tenerte cada segundo más de los que hayas podido concederme en vida.

Una de las manos de Edward pasó por su creciente vientre, únicamente cubierto con una fina tela. Él acogió parte de su rostro con la otra mano y acarició con su pulgar el labio hinchado de Bella por el creciente temblor en sus ojos.

—Te quiero Bella. Muchísimo.

—Tanto como yo te quiero a ti. —Y con una sonrisa de respuesta, la besó, tomándose su tiempo para saborearla. Para amarla, para llegar al fondo de su alma... Y hacerla partícipe de su felicidad junto a ella.

 **nnn**

El tiempo fue pasando, y con aquello más meses, hasta llegar al año. Edward pasó a necesitar el cuidado de una enfermera para emergencias, que a la vez atendía al pequeño Edward Anthony en los que sentía en el que Edward no podía excederse del límite de 24 horas seguidas a cargo de él.

Anthony era la réplica de su madre, con un fino cabellito castaño y unos ojos marrones que se coronaban a su alrededor con algunos destellos verdosos heredados de Edward.

Pasó más tiempo, y Edward se llevó la oportunidad de observar a su pequeño crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, conocerlo como nunca pudo hacer con Renesmee, porque nunca tuvo el tiempo completo para estar con ella. Anthony era un bebé dependiente de su padre. Édward era para él desde su despertar hasta su anochecer, y en su diminuta mente no cabía el mensaje de que esa compañía paterna la tendría que llevar con él en el corazón para el resto de su vida, grabada como oro en el pecho, antes de que fuese irrecuperable.

 **nnn**

Llegó un día en que Edward se puso a pensar, tal vez demasiado tarde, en la gama de posibilidades que tenían sus hijos de recibir el gen. Por fortuna, Carlisle le aseguró que según el resultado de unas pruebas que recién comentaron en familia, ese no era su caso a pesar de que el tipo de Alzheimer de Edward, el precoz, se conociera como el "Hereditario".

Edward lo cogió de forma recesiva, por lo que había un porcentaje muy bajo de que sus hijos lo tuvieran.

Así que aquello significó un verdadero alivio tanto para Bella como para él, aunque siempre había un margen de probabilidades de riesgo considerables.

—¿Entonces puedo darte otro hijo? —preguntó su esposa alegre mientras su cara se veía iluminada por la noticia.

—No, Bella, Anthony fue el último.

La nombrada se giró a él y lo taladró con la mirada. Se levantó de un salto de los cómodos muebles azul cielo de la Casa Cullen y se cruzó de brazos.

—Escúchame bien Edward, acabo de recibir un consuelo tan grande como el susto que tuve el tiempo antes de venir aquí, ¿Y me sales con eso?

—Todavía existen posibilidades Bella. ¿Cómo demonios piensas que seguiremos teniendo hijos como si pudiesen salir sanos y salvos? ¿Quieres acaso arriesgar sus vidas para que pasen lo mismo que yo? ¿Ver morir y enloquecer a tus hijos tan jóvenes?

—¡Nuestro caso es diferente Edward! Recuerda, hay pocas probabilidades. Ten fe en eso.

—La fe viene bien cuando estás delante de algo que ya no puedes evitar. No cuando lo provocas.

—Edward, ¡Hazme el favor y piensa en mí por una vez en tu vida! ¿De acuerdo? —gritó poniéndose roja y agarrándole del cuello de la camisa—. ¡Piensa en mí también!

Carlisle, al frente de ambos, se quedó observándola con un gesto parecido al de la lástima. Se debatía entre mirarla y no hacerlo.

—¿Tú sabes acaso lo que siento ahora mismo? —continuó ella—. ¿Esta euforia al saber que al menos podré tener consuelo luego de que me dejes pronto, eh?

—Be...bel

—¡No hables! —le cortó—. Quiero tener a tus hijos, quiero tener más Edward, porque será lo único que podré tener de ti cuando ya no estés a mi lado. ¡Así que tengo el derecho a tenerlos! —Y de pronto estampó sus labios con los de Edward, dejándole probar su sabor derretido entre sus lágrimas saladas. Siguió sosteniéndose de sus mejillas una vez se separó, y se sentó sobre su regazo—. No me quites mi última voluntad Edward, es mi decisión. Yo seré quién se ocupe de ellos cuando tú ya no puedas hacerlo.

Su acción siguiente fue debatirse en un duelo de miradas. Ninguno de los dos parpadeaba o apartaba los ojos del otro.

Edward tragó fuerte al sentir tantas ganas de desarmarse en llanto por no poder responderle, contraatacar sus ideales, o negarse a sus fuertes peticiones sin sentido. No había forma.

—¿Tú sabes a qué te estás destinando? —cuestionó con un tono cargado de repulsión.

—Simplemente sé que no tendré otra manera de aguantar el que no permanezcas más a mi lado —imploró con su rostro deformado, todavía derramando lágrimas mientras hablaba—. Edward los necesito, por favor. Sin eso no podré vivir. No podré… Te juro que no lo haré.

Cuando se acercó a su rostro una vez más, acariciándole el cabello de la nuca y juntando sus frentes para tratar que accediera, Edward supo que otra vez había ganado.

—Por favor. —Oyó como última súplica. La miró y la besó. Había ganado otra vez, como siempre lo hacía.

 **nnn**

Cinco años más tarde del conocimiento de lo que padecía Edward, todo se encontraba en el mismo punto clave. Nadie sabía cuándo la enfermedad podría progresar, ni con qué rapidez.

Eran bastante notables los avances de la enfermedad que habían repercutido en Edward. Pero por suerte, hasta el tiempo actual, no hubo sobresaltos de algo que fuese para alarmarse demasiado.

 **nnn**

 **BELLA**

En aquel entonces ya estaban a mediados de febrero, con un frío invernal que no podía alcanzar a Bella. La última, justo ese día estaba radiante de energía y vitalidad, sin poder dejar de pensar en sus navidades pasadas.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó entrando. El turno de Anne —que todavía era temporal—, habría acabado hace unos 15 minutos, y tenían la casa solo para ellos.

No podía extender más su emoción. Se disponía a buscarlo justo pisó la casa, pero no hubo que esperar mucho, ya que ahí estaba él, frente a ella sentado en su sofá rodeado de todos los álbumes de la casa otra vez.

Bella sonrió y rodeó el mueble para ir a abrazarlo y besarlo con una ansiedad palpable.

Al intentar sentarse se quejó por sentir el ruido de un papel quebrándose. Otra impresión de fotos más.

Pero al regresar su mirada, Edward seguía detenido sobre ella. Sin moverse para nada, como embelesado por su aparición. Ella tomó un respiro y recuperó la alegría en su rostro.

—Estoy embarazada, ¡de 9 semanas!

Ella estaba que se carcomía de la emoción. Pensaba que pasaba de una fiebre estomacal terrible y no sospechaba que se tratara de eso, pero finalmente, cuando fue al hospital al ver que no cedían las molestias, lo confirmó.

Volvió a lanzarse hacia el cuello de su esposo, esperando que este la sujetase con fuerza contra él y comenzase a dar vueltas con ella en brazos como hizo la última vez... Pero eso no llegó a pasar.

Se separó de él y frunció el ceño con un tierno puchero.

—¿No te alegras Edward? Tendremos otro bebé. —Cogió una de sus manos y la pasó sobre su vientre, masajeándolo en círculos con esa.

Subió la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes curiosos de verla.

—Lo único que sé es que te quiero.

Ella frunció el ceño y analizó sus palabras. Se llevó las manos a sus labios y lo miró alarmada.

—N... No has dicho eso.

Después de su leve tartamudeo, el espacio volvió a sumirse en silencio, y entonces ella insistió sin poder aguantarlo.

—Edward, dime que no lo has dicho —demandó alzando la voz. Pero el que debía ser su marido, solo continuó mirándola con una chispa de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

—No lo recuerdo. No sé quién eres, pero sin embargo sé que te quiero. Al menos sí siento lo mucho que te quiero.

Carlisle llegó al poco tiempo, después de que Bella lo llamara con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de caer en un estado de no retorno. A Renesmee la enviaron con su tía Alice y los gemelos, dado a que ya entendía la gravedad de las cosas que pasaban, pero los padres de Edward se quedaron allí con ella. Bella escuchaba los llantos del berrinche de Anthony haciendo eco alejados de los suyos, siendo apaciguados por los brazos de su abuela. Ella, de mientras, estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá con Carlisle susurrándole palabras de aliento para levantarla, pero no había forma. Casi no había forma posible de consolarla por el dolor que le oprimía el pecho de forma tan desmesurada. Se sentía morir.

Ella estaba ahí, en trance, perdida en el tiempo sin dejar de llorar y temblar.

Siguió así hasta que Edward salió del cuarto, e ingresó a la sala impactando a todos los presentes.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí?! —Pero de seguida se fijó en su esposa, y tan rápido como sus pies lo permitieron se ocupó de alzarla y retenerla contra su pecho.

—¿¡Bella?! Mi amor, dime que estás bien, que no te ha pasado nada. —Pero ella todavía no respondía a sus súplicas—. ¡Bella!

—¿Edward? —Y esa fue la primera palabra que ella dijo desde que entró en su propia burbuja.

—Estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola.

Edward le besó repetidas veces la cabeza mientras la sostenía, varias por sus mejillas, y finalmente, la besó en los labios, antes de separarse y volver a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo a través de su camiseta con uñas y dientes.

 **nnn**

Desde ese día, la enfermedad se declaró moderada; e iba acompañada de algunos que otros episodios de shock en los que Edward se podría olvidar de todo y evadir la realidad. A Bella le costó mucho recuperarse del susto de la primera vez, pensando en que su esposo podría no recordarla nunca jamás, pero por suerte, luego cuando se le pasaba podía hallar aunque fuera un poco de consuelo. Tenía que tener tiempo para asimilar las siguientes dificultades que podrían ir haciéndose permanentes a partir de ese punto. Y también de pensar a partir de cuándo necesitaría a una persona a cargo de Edward a tiempo completo.

Desde ese día, también, Bella trató de hacerle recordar a Edward todos los días el nombre de ella, el nombre de él mismo, su familia, su hija e hijo, y el nombre del próximo bebé que venía en camino. Todo cuando sentía que lo necesitaba.

Lo hizo pensar a él justamente el futuro nombre del bebé, tanto si se trataba de una niña como de un niño. Se lo repitió cada día. Fue la misma información que detalló en una sola lista. Los mismos datos, tal y como ella le prometió, mientras seguía aguantando todo lo demás que se les fue viniendo encima.

Desde el nacimiento de Robert Thomas Cullen, se supo oficialmente que Edward sólo era capaz de recordar sentimientos a largo tiempo, ya no nombres. Él amaba a su esposa, a su bebé y a su hijo e hija con locura. Y aunque no supiera por qué, por lo menos sabía que mientras los tenía a su lado, sobre todo a su esposa, para que le recordara todo con la más profunda de las ganas sería feliz… Y mientras Bella siguiera teniendo a su Edward, aunque fuese un poco perdido, pero siendo el mismo hombre tierno y amoroso que la quería con toda su alma, con su mismo corazón por encima del Alzheimer, ella podría seguir adelante con todos los obstáculos y momentos duros que le seguirían en el transcurso de los días.

Mucho más, con el apoyo de su frase favorita que tenía remarcada una y otra vez en la última carta que él le pudo hacer:

 _"Ahora es tu turno cariño, de hacerme recordar cada día que puedas, desde el primer momento en que te conocí. Yo lo hice para recuperar tu corazón, pero tú solo me recordarás a quién hice entrega yo del mío."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Puede que de verdad, suene muy dramático y cliché lo que voy a decir pero… garantizo que desde que nació la idea de este OS, acabé de escribir su esbozo con las lágrimas esparcidas por toda mi cara, y lo mismo pasó al volver a releerla tiempo después. Supe entonces que tenía que desarrollarla.**

 **Tenía que ser acabada por el bien de mi consciencia, y tenía que compartirla por el sentimiento tan hondo que experimenté a través de tener el placer de crearla.**

 **Reconoced que ha sido el final más triste, pero a la vez también, el más feliz :3**

 **Espero de corazón que al menos, os haya llegado un poco, u os haya gustado.**

 **¿Qué me decís? ¿Merezco algún review?**

 **¡Y... Nos vemos en una próxima vez!**

 **Kisses :D**


End file.
